The Dursley Witch
by Lily-Luna-Potter-01
Summary: Harry Potter left the Dursley’s a long time ago but what about if they had a magical child. This is the story of Destiny the child of Vernon and Petunia Dursley. She goes to Hogwarts and ends up under the care of Harry Potter but she has a strange connection with animals that can attract many problems.
1. The cupboard under the stairs

**_Note_**

This story takes place after the battle of Hogwarts but before the 19 years later. I am trying to make it as accurate as possible to previous events in the books however it may have some slight things that may have slipped my mind while writing.

**_Chapter 1 - The cupboard under the stairs_**

It was summer time five years after the battle of Hogwarts and Harry had decided to revisit his old home after all by living there he had been safe for the time before he turned seventeen. The Dursleys had moved back to number four privet drive shortly after the battle of Hogwarts when Harry had told them it was safe to do so.

Standing on the door step, Harry thought of the first time he would have been on this door step, a long time ago because Voldermort had killed his parents. Sighing he remembered the fear he had felt of his Aunt and Uncle all the way through his childhood but he didn't feel that now. There were certain things that fighting a war made feel insignificant and however much he resented his family for the treatment they had given him they could no longer scare him.

It was Dudley who answered the door, still as chubby and spoilt however old he now was.

"Cousin." he greeted.

"Cousin." Harry replied.

Upon that Harry stepped through into the hallway of his old home. Aunt Petunia and uncle vernon we're both stood warily in the doorway between the kitchen and the hallway. Harry didn't blame them for looking a little scared after all he had told them how he had partaken in a war and killed although it was necessary he had killed and now he didn't have the trace they knew he could do whatever magic he pleased.

"L-Long time to wait before you came to see us." Aunt Petunia finally stated but with a slight stutter that Harry had never heard before but he disregarded it assuming it was just the nerves that Harry was there, they never had liked wizards.

"Yeah, well I've been busy." Harry replied which wasn't entirely a lie but Harry had been avoiding returning to his old house for quite some time now. "Would have been nice for you to let us know you were coming." Retorted uncle vernon. It was true Harry had not told them he was coming but it was a split of the moment decision that Ron had pushed him into after Harry had lost ten games in a row of wizard chess (they'd had a bet).

"Look I'm here because I needed to see you we're all still alive and ... and" he felt a bit stupid saying it "I want to see my cupboard again, it's just that I need to check something." He didnt disclose what he wanted to check but the truth was he needed to get an object that was linked to his youth for the wedding. He and Ginny were getting married and as a part of the Weasley tradition they needed to have something from their carefree lives as young children to have with them on the wedding day. It was supposed to ensure the couple would have fun together like they had fun as a child except Harry hadn't had fun. He pushed this thought from his mind, it was the Weasley's tradition and he should honour it. He didn't much think he would find anything in his cupboard but was hoping to perhaps find one of the little toy horses he had stolen from Dudley's room when he had been about seven or eight. He hoped it would still be in the cupboard.

"Sorry but I don't think that's going to be possible." Petunia said making her way to block the door.

"And why's that?" Harry questioned his eyes narrowing.

"You just can't." Petunia answered

Harry wondered what Petunia could possibly be hiding and it made him even more curious to see. Harry took a step forward but Petunia stood her ground.

"Move out of the way or I will make you." Harry did with complete seriousness. Petunia could obviously tell this was no empty threat but stood her ground. Harry kept taking steps toward the cupboard but Petunia refused to move. Eventually Harry was stood right in front of her. With her still refusal to move Harry cast petrificus totalus on her.

"What are you doing boy?" Vernon asked aggressively.

"What you are making me do." Harry answered simply.

Moving petunia's body out of the way he opened the door to the cupboard. When he opened the door he saw something he wasn't expecting to see... a child skinnier than he had been at his age with a gag round her mouth. Wearing what appeared to be Dudley's clothes from a long time ago, she had long brunette hair but it was extremely messy. There was a huge fear in her eyes as Harry stared in shock at what he was seeing. It was worse than young Harry had been like.

He turned back to the Dursleys with an angry glint in his eye.

"What is this?" He asked brandishing his arm at the child behind him.

"One of your kind." Vernon spat at him

"You had a magical child?"

"Oh yes and I can say she's been much worse than you and that's saying a lot."

Looking back at the child Harry found this hard to imagine.

"Don't be fooled by her," Vernon spat "she makes things happen, she's made fire, she nearly killed us."

"It's not her fault." Harry shouted. It was her accidental magic, children were prone to it and it was no surprise hers tried to hurt the Dursleys when it looked as if she'd been treated worse than he had been.

"How old is she?" Harry asked quietly.

"She's eleven next Monday." Vernon replies confused by Harry's change in tone.

"Has she had a letter?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"I think you do Uncle"

"Well, no, not yet although I'll admit yours started coming around this time when you were her age."

On those words as a strange coincidence an owl flew to the front window with a letter bearing the familiar Hogwarts crest. Harry moves over to let it in but kept his eyes pinned on the cupboard. Luckily Vernon didn't try anything.

"I think it would be best if I took her with me" Harry said quietly.

"You want to take out child?" Vernon asked stunned

"Yes, she is clearly not being well treated here and is not among her own kind, I would be able to teach her what she needed and you wouldn't have to worry about being discovered by the neighbors." Harry knew that was the Dursleys biggest concern and he also knew he couldn't let this child live in this house any longer.

"You know what fine!" Vernon retorted " you think you can handle her you take her but I'm warning you she's very difficult and not at all nice"

Harry disregarded this as they had said the same about him once.

"Oh and fix my wife!" Vernon shouted.

Harry muttered the counter curse and returned to the cupboard, he looked deep into the girls eyes, they were green like his and his mother's.

"You're going to be okay, I just need you to trust me can you do that?" He asked the girl. She nodded and he removed her gag. He hated the Dursleys for their treatment to this child but he didn't allow his anger to take over. Deciding to leave his childhood item for the moment he took the girls hand and walked out onto the street of privet drive.

**Note**

Thank you so much for reading my first chapter i hope you enjoyed it, I will be trying to get the next one out ASAP. Leave a review please!


	2. New beginnings

**_Chapter 2 - new beginnings _**

Upon stepping onto the street, Harry turned to the girl at his side. He bent down next to her.

"What's your name?" He asked softly.

"Destiny." She replied nervously.

"Well Destiny I'm your cousin Harry and I'm going to take you to somewhere where you're going to be safer and cared about okay?"

Destiny nodded.

"Good but I'm going to need you to trust me, I need you to hold onto my arm, yes like that and don't let go. We're going to be doing sidelong apparition, it might make you feel a bit sick but you'll be fine as long as you hold on."

Destiny nodded again and strengthened her grip on Harry's arm. Good, he thought at least she was trusting him.

Harry apparated to the edge of his street. He couldn't get any closer through apparating because of the wards around his house. Voldermort may be gone but there were plenty of death eaters left who would love a chance to harm Harry for what he'd done to their master. Destiny had fallen onto the floor looking a little ill but not too bad for her first time apparating. Harry reached out his arm to help her up. She took his hand but still looked a little shaken up.

"You've done well for you first time apparating," Harry commented, she just looked at him, "My house is just down this street it's not very far."

He kept his arm supporting the child and walked slowly towards his home. He opened the door to a grinning five year old.

"Hi Teddy," Harry said

"Hello Uncle Harry, can you come play?" Teddy asked excitedly.

"Afraid not right now Teddy," his grin turned to a downcast expression, "but I will later I promise." His face lit back up with that and he rushed back up the stairs. Harry led Destiny into the house.

"Hey Ginny!" He called.

"Hey," she answered coming in from the kitchen. Her eyes moved to Destiny and she looked back up at Harry with a questioning glance.

"This is Destiny: Petunia and Vernon's daughter, she's a witch." Ginny opened her mouth to be respond but Harry cut her off.

"I don't know any more than that but they were treating her even worse than they did me and I couldn't let her stay there, we can discuss it later."

Ginny opened her mouth as if to argue but saw the look in Harry's eyes and shut it again. She went back into the kitchen to make lunch.

Harry led Destiny into the living room where he gestured for her to sit on their sofa. Her wide green eyes like his and his mother's looked back at him in a sense of awe as she did as he had asked and perched on the edge of the sofa.

"So," Harry began "This is going to become your new home and I have a few things I need to sort out for it to become official but I felt like I should explain the basics of the wizarding world and get to know more about you, is that okay?"

She nodded.

"I know this is scary and it's going to be difficult but I'm going to need you to speak to me." Harry said warily.

"Ok," the child replied.

"Right then firstly I would like to know about your accidental magic that has occurred."

"Accidental magic?"

"Oh yes of course, accidental magic is magic you have caused without meaning too."

Destiny shuffled her feet feeling embarrassed. She didn't know whether she was supposed to have done magic and had no idea how to explain the things she had done.

Finally she answered "Well I one time had a conversation with a snake and then I don't know but I wished it could help me and it did, it attacked my Mother and Father."

Harry frowned. How had this child become a parselmouth, who had possessed that power to pass it on to her. He supposed that as most muggleborns were actually descendants of wizarding families that had appeared to die out but had actually produced squibs. Still it was strange.

Destiny had noticed his pause and was looking at him expectantly.

"What else?" He queried.

"One time I made a strange creature appear when I was feeling lonely." She admitted

Again strange, Harry thought, the child was mostly having issues concerning animals. There seemed to be a strange connection between her and the animals of the wizarding world.

"Could you talk to this animal?" He mused curiously.

"Yes," responded destiny as though she thought this was normal.

Harry was very interested by this as he had never before met anyone who could actually talk and understand animals. This child was clearly special in some way.

"I should tell you that although accidental magic is tolerated, you should not attempt to cast any spells yourself as it is forbidden while you have not been properly taught. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Her answer was convincing and Harry knew he would have no trouble with her obedience. Although it was sad that she had been forced into submitting to the Dursleys, it could help her move into the wizarding world easier.

Harry handed her the Hogwarts letter he had grabbed while at Privet Drive.

"Now then you will be heading to school in September should you wish to train to become a witch..." Harry paused noticing her eyes light up at the idea. He smiled knowing that she was going to love the magical world they lived in as much as him.

"Also I will be joining you at school," Harry added, "This is because I have become a defence against the dark arts professor at Hogwarts, that is your school by the way, and will be staring in September too." Harry was happy about his new position especially seen as how he was technically unqualified to teach due to his lack of newts or seventh year education. Still who could teach DADA better than the man who had defeated Lord Voldermort and ran the DA.

"Do you have any questions about the wizarding world, Destiny?" Harry asked.

"Well I do have a question," Destiny said turning red, she was embarrassed by having to ask this, "it's just I've been looking here at the equipment list and well I don't have any money to buy it so what can I do?" Destiny looked at the floor embarrassed at the prospect of asking about money.

"It is no problem at all," Harry said convincingly, "you are family and I have a small fortune in my vault that I will be able to buy your things for you."

"You really don't have to..."

"Nonsense, it will be my greatest honour to provide you with the necessities for you to attend Hogwarts. Just as long as you promise to try your best in all your subjects, especially defence against the dark arts." He said a glint in his eye.

Destiny nodded eagerly

"Of course I will try my hardest, I want to learn everything there is about magic."

Harry smiled again, this child really was amazing.

"Then that's settled we will go tomorrow for your books and other school supplies, now would you like to see your bedroom?"

Destiny looked slightly uncertain when he said this but willingly followed him up the stairs.

"It's our spare room so it's not too grand but I dare say it's a lot more than you're used too," Harry said.

Destiny looked at what was now her room, she was amazed at what she was being given, it was so much more than she'd had before. She smiled and hesitantly she hugged Harry.

Harry was overcome with the child expressing so much love for him but he appreciated it all the same, it was nice to have a child so greatful to him.

"Now Teddy's room is just across the hallway so let's go get him before we go down to lunch." Harry moved out the door to the one straight across.

Knocking he said, "Come on Teddy lunch time,"

Teddy came bounding out the door.

"Then we can play," He asked.

"Yes then we can play," Harry replied.

They all entered into the kitchen where Ginny was just serving up their lunch, her eyes wouldn't meet Harry's.

"Hey Destiny, why don't you go into the living room with Teddy and get to know him while you eat your lunch," Harry suggested.

Destiny nodded and took her food through into the living room closely followed by Teddy.

"So why is she now here?" Ginny asked straight forwardly.

Harry sighed and explained the situation he had found her in and how it was unsafe for her.

Ginny agreed begrudgingly.

"I will write to Hermione as she is the Minister of Magic and confirm everything is okay and to sort out the adoption and things. And I will return a letter to Proffesor McGonagall confirming her attendance to Hogwarts" Ginny offered.

"Thanks Ginny."

"So is Harry your dad then?" Destiny asked tentatively.

"No, I'm not sure exactly what happened to my parents, I know they're not here anymore, Uncle Harry says I'm too young to understand."

"Oh I'm sorry," Destiny said unsure of how she should act. They sat there then not talking much but Teddy scoffing his food and Destiny picking at hers, she wasn't hungry, she never really was, after all she didn't get given much food so her body had to learn not to need it.

Harry walked in instantly noticing how little she had eaten. He bent down next to her.

"Why haven't you eaten anything?" He asked not unkindly.

"I'm just not very hungry," she answered truthfully.

Harry pursed his lips, she wasn't healthy eating so little.

"I'm going to need you to start eating more." He told her, " and I am going to brew some potions to make sure you're getting all the nutrients you need. Your magic can't work on so little energy." He told her. She looked down.

"I'm not angry or disappointed," he made clear "I just need you to be healthy, now come on let's play with Teddy before he starts bouncing off the walls."

They played hours of muggle and wizard games, none of which Destiny had played before. She grew tired before the other two but she carried on playing at a slower pace. They paused for tea where Harry saw Destiny make a conscious effort to eat more. He smiled at her encouragingly and saw this made her try even harder. Good, she should hopefully become healthier before she started school but he'd need a nourishment potion to help her and she'd have to take that for a while with how skinny she was.

He tucked Teddy into bed but allowed Destiny to stay up a little longer and taught her how to play wizard's chess. When it got to the point that she too was looking tired he led her back to her room and tucked her into bed too.

As she lay there he thought for a moment how bad things could have gone if he'd left her there but how much better things would be if he'd gone sooner. He pushed the thought from his mind, he was doing the best he could now. With that in his mind he went downstairs to make a start on the potion for her. It took him a great deal of time but Ginny stayed with him talking until the potion was done and they both retired to their bedroom.

Note I can't promise how much I will post but hope to keep it coming as quickly as possible.

Hope you are enjoying my story.

Please review to tell me what you do and don't like so I can improve. Thanks!


	3. Diagon Alley

_Note I've had a question concerning how it would work due to the time line. I had thought of that but realised I haven't explained it. Harry would no longer have lived in his cupboard as he moved out of that before his first year. The Dursleys were basically starving her and she was terrified of them so she didn't make a sound. Harry would never have seen her as she didn't leave the cupboard. Harry would have noticed Petunia look pregnant but wouldn't want to say anything as he too was still a bit scared of his relatives and didn't want to be rude. As a baby was born Harry would already have left with the Weasleys I believe in the flying car. Even before she was one the Dursleys were locking her in the cupboard and severely miss treating her. Also Harry spent most of the time in his room so wouldn't have noticed anything really. Hope that clears everything up._

**Chapter 3 -**** Diagon Alley**

The next morning Harry awoke to the muffled sound of laughter. It was nice, he decided, to have another child in the house to brighten things up.

Curiously, he left his room and walked along to Destiny's room. Inside was Teddy sat on her bed, his hair colour changing, this was his accidental magic, when he was especially excited his hair colour would change. Here the motivation from another child kept him excited so his hair kept changing.

When they saw him Destiny stopped laughing and Teddy's hair stopped changing colour.

"Hey it's okay I'm not mad," Harry said.

The children looked relieved.

"Come on let's get breakfast,"

They went downstairs to see Ginny serving pancakes with an array of toppings. I'm true Teddy form he put every single topping onto his pancake. Harry noticed Destiny looking a little taken a back.

"It's a pancake," he told her softly, "you can put anything you want on it okay?"

She nodded her head, took her pancake from Ginny and began adding a few toppings tentatively. Harry nodded at her encouragingly and she smiled back at him. Harry also gave her some of the potion he'd made last night,

"Now it doesn't taste very nice but it's going to help you get stronger."

She looked curiously at the potion and drank it all. It wasn't pleasant but if Harry said it would help her, then she wouldn't complain.

"Thanks," She muttered gratefully.

She also tried her best to eat as much of her pancake as she could. It was really nice, just all of this was a lot more food than she was used too.

After half the pancake, she set her knife and fork down and looked at Harry expectantly.

"That's fine," He told her.

It was a massive improvement since last night and he didn't want to push her too far yet.

When Teddy had finished his pancake, Harry rose from the table.

"Me and Destiny are heading to Diagon Alley today, do you want to come Teddy?"

"Yes please!" He replied thinking of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Ginny?"

"No thanks I'll stay and send the letters we need concerning..." they shared a look and Harry knew she was talking about Destiny.

"Oh yes okay? We are going to be travelling by flip powder..."

"Yay!" Teddy shouted his hair turning to a violent shade of purple.

Destiny had a curious look on her face.

"Ah you don't know about floo powder, do you?"

She shook her head.

"All you need to do is grab some of this powder, step into the fire and say loudly and clearly Diagon Alley and it will take you there, okay?"

Destiny nodded more eagerly than Harry had ever previously seen from her. He was glad her spirits were picking up and that Teddy's enthusiasm was rubbing off on her.

"Teddy you're first." Harry said.

The excited boy stepped into the grate.

"Diagon Alley!" He said confidently with a grin on his face. He disappeared through the fire.

"Now you Destiny." Harry said.

She took her floo powder and stepped into the grate.

"Diagon Alley!" She said with more conviction than Harry had ever heard her speak.

Finally he stepped into the grate.

"Diagon Alley!"

He felt the familiar feeling of being carried by the flames to Diagon Alley.

When he arrived he was glad to see that both children were there, laughing again.

"We have a lot to buy, I have your letter here so we will use this as a shopping list. First we will go get you a wand." Her eyes opened in awe at the thought of her own wand to use,

They made their way to Ollivander's.

"Ahh Mr Potter I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon. 11" holly and Phoenix feather, expect it's still serving you well." Ollivander said.

"Yes thanks." Harry replied.

"So, what brings you here today?" Ollivander inquired.

"I am looking for a wand for my cousin." Harry pushed Destiny a little in front of him.

"Hello dear," Ollivander greeted "I'm going to have you try a few wands."

He collected a few boxes from the back and placed them in a pile but he might not have bothered. Upon handing Destiny the first wand, a stream of purple butterflies flew from the wand.

"Very good," Ollivander congratulated, "This is a fine wand young lady and it is no surprise it picked you."

Destiny looked at him inquisitively.

"You see this wand is 9" red wood core with a Phoenix feather much like your cousins, in fact very like your cousins as before returning to the wild, the same Phoenix granted me another of it's feathers which made this wand."

Destiny was astounded by the detail the wand had been described in.

"Thank you Sir!" She exclaimed.

"And watch out I sold the wand with a red wood core from the same branch as yours a few hours ago, if you can find the owner, you will for sure find a friend."

"Thank you Mr Ollivander," Harry said paying for the wand.

"Now lets go to Madam Malkin's for the clothes you need."

They walked across the street, passing all the interesting wizards there were in the magical world, each had their own story, had lost their own people, had forged their own paths.

Harry pushed open the door and walked in followed by Destiny and Teddy. He could see Teddy was starting to get bored so promised him they would go get some ice cream next. He also gave him one of his toy wands to play around with while he waited.

"What can I do for you today Mr Potter?" Madam Malkin asked.

Harry grimaced. He didn't want the fame and everyone knowing his name, he knew he had saved the wizarding world but the constant recognition was growing a bit relentless.

"I need the usual school attire for Destiny," he said pushing Destiny forward as he had in Ollivander's, "but I also need some casual clothes for her."

Destiny smiled at him gratefully, very aware of her current attire if Dudley's old clothes.

"Certainly." Madam Malkin replied.

She set about measuring Destiny for her robes and within an hour she was kitted out with her black robes, hat and dragon-hide gloves. She had also got a couple of pairs of jeans and tops. Harry wasn't sure why Madam Malkin had access to what was quite muggle clothing but he didn't question it.

Destiny now dressed in blue jeans and a pink t-shirt, they headed to the newly opened "Lovegood's ice cream shop" much to the delight of Teddy. Harry thought Destiny should like it with her clear connection with animals and Luna's equal love of the magical and unknown creatures.

They found a table near the back of the shop where Harry knew he wouldn't get too much attention. Upon sitting down, they were greeted by a crumple-horned snorkack. It started making high pitched but quiet noises and Harry was surprised to see Destiny able to talk to that as well. When it wandered away Harry turned to Destiny,

"What did you talk to it about?" He asked.

A puzzled expression crossed the girl's face,

"But didn't you hear the conversation?" She questioned confused.

"No you talked to it in its own language, you were no longer speaking English," Harry responsed.

Her talent was strange, even Luna couldn't actually talk to the animals properly.

"Oh well it was just asking me about what I thought of the shop," Destiny told him.

"And what did you say," Harry asked amused.

"I told it that I liked it very much and thought it was a beautiful place."

"Well thank you very much," Luna said making her way over to the table.

Destiny turned pink and looked at the floor.

"Have you met my sister Alexis, she's starting Hogwarts this year?" Luna asked.

"No I haven't, this my cousin Destiny, she's also staring Hogwarts this year!" Harry exclaimed.

"We've been doing our shopping this morning haven't we Alexia?"

"Oh yes, I'm so excited to start, I really love my wand too, it's so pretty!" Alexia said.

"What's your wand made out of?" Destiny asked timidly.

"Well it's unicorn tail hair and redwood, Ollivander told me he had sort of like a sister wand still in the shop too because there was another made from the same branch of the red wood tree."

"That's my wand and Ollivander said I would be friends with the person with the twin wand!" Destiny said excitedly.

This would be good, Destiny needed a more confident friend to bring her out if herself and knowing it was Luna's sister, he knew she would be a very nice friend to have.

"Excuse me," Teddy interrupted, "but I would like my ice cream."

Harry scolded him for his rudeness but was trying to bite back a smile at the boy's innocence in childhood that both he and Destiny had lost.

"Yes, I'll have a snitch surprise please." Harry ordered.

"Of course," Luna replied "and you Teddy?"

"I'll have the magical explosion please."

Harry sighed it would be Teddy to order the sundae that contained every flavour of ice cream.

Luna smiled and turned her gaze to Destiny,

"Erm," she started nervously, " could I please have a unicorn sundae."

"Great," Luna said summoning the deserts in from the kitchen, "Enjoy."

Harry smiled, Destiny certainly did have an obsession with animals, he'd have to get her a pet he decided.

"Harry?" Destiny asked cautiously.

"Yes?"

"Do I need to drink more of that potion?"

"You will need to but only once a day so you are free to enjoy your ice cream."

She looked happy at this and turned to her sundae. She'd never had ice cream before but she could tell this was going to be good ice cream.

They all ate their ice cream, relishing it. Teddy of course finished his within five minutes. Harry also finished his but not in quite the record time. Destiny tried very hard to eat as much as she could but that wasn't a lot. Harry stopped her when he could tell she was no longer enjoying it, ensuring her it was fine and her appetite would grow after all she'd already eaten more today than she would in a week at the Dursleys.

They left the shop quickly going to purchase a cauldron and then heading to Flourish and Bolts for her school books. Harry bought all the books on her list but also a few extras which he hid for now. He had remembered it was the girls birthday on Monday and as it was currently Saturday he needed to start getting her a present. He bought her a few books on animals which he stashed in his bag before she could see as soon as he'd paid. Now they'd got all the things off her list Harry decided to take her to Magical Menagerie to get her a pet.

"Now you can choose any pet that you'd like, I wouldn't recommend an owl as we already have a family one but any other you can have."

"I really don't want to make you buy anything I don't need." Destiny said worriedly.

Harry waved off her comment, "Think of it as an early birthday present," he said.

She started walking round the shop looking at rats, toads, rabbits and eventually cats. One especially caught her eye. It was a tabby kitten that instantly came to her when she bent down near it. She picked it up and looked back at Harry.

He smiled at the connection between her and the cat. He bought the cat and some food for it.

"What are you going to name her?" Harry asked Destiny.

"Pumpkin," She said confidently, "because that patch on her eye looks exactly like one."

Harry laughed but it was true, the patch on her eye greatly resembled a pumpkin.

There was one last place he wanted to visit before they returned home, for Teddy if no one else.

He led them across the street to the familiar shop of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. He knew Teddy loved George and he may be able to pick up something else for Destiny's birthday.

Eventhough it had been five years, it was still strange to see George without Fred but the place was still full of chaos.

"Hey Harry!" Greeted George.

"George, George!" Exclaimed Teddy.

George scooped him up onto his shoulders. Teddy's hair was changing every colour of the rainbow with his excitement.

"And who's this?" George asked indicating Destiny.

"This is my cousin..."

"My I thought he was a boy and your age." Interrupted George.

Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"No, this is my younger cousin, she's a witch:"

Destiny looked around intrigued by the shop.

"Well let me give her the tour, you have a look around and remember anything you want is yours."

Harry nodded his approval although he knew he would pay, he always did no matter how many times George told him he didn't need too,

Looking around Harry found a Pygmy puff for Destiny. He paid the cashier and went to find George, Teddy and Destiny. When he found them he noticed that George had given Teddy some dungbombs and Destiny a love potion.

"Have fun with that!" George whispered to Harry a glint in his eye.

"Goodbye all of you, nice meeting you Destiny!" George called getting back to work.

Seriously George, Harry thought, more dungbombs he'd only just got rid of them all and Destiny was really too young for a love potion but never mind he doubted she'd use it.

Having finished their shopping they began the trip back to their house.

**Note I know in the canon Luna doesn't have a sister but let's just imagine she does for the purpose of this story.**

**Thanks for reading, more action is going to happen in a while but I've wanted to set the foundation first.**

**Please review with what you like or improvements thank you!**


	4. Family doesn’t have to be blood

**_Apologies for the amount of time it has taken me to publish this chapter I haven't had much time but here it is and I hope you enjoy._**

**_Note I am also aware Luna's mother would have died before Alexia would have been born but let me just say that Alexia is a half sister whose mother was a muggle and left when she found out about the wizarding world, leaving Luna to be the mother figure for Alexia._**

**_Also note I do not own Harry Potter and all rights belong to J.K.Rowling_**

**Chapter 4 - Family doesn't have to be blood**

Waking on Sunday, Harry was glad to see two old bearing letters. The first was from Hermione as the Minister of Magic:

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We were aware of a child living in the Dursleys household however had not made the connection to your relatives or to the state she could be living in. We already know the type of cruelty she will have endured based off your own as a child however Miss Weasley did inform us of how she was said to be in even worse condition. We will need to have the child examined and you may have temporary guardianship over her until then. We wish to see her next Tuesday which is the 26th August and speak to her about where she wishes to spend her time. If she so decides she wishes to stay with you, we will do the general checks on you and your home on the Wednesday 27th August to try and give you a definite answer before the Hogwarts term starts._

_Kindest regards_

_Hermione Granger_

_Minister of Magic_

Harry frowned a little at the thought that Destiny may have to go back to the Dursleys but he supposed everything had to be done formally. This was the best he could hope for.

It was still strange to receive such formal letters from Hermione but he guessed a certain level of formality was needed in order to be Minister of Magic.

He was a bit unsure as he moved on to the next letter, he knew it wasn't customary for the headmistress to reply to the letters confirming attendance but he supposed he had always been a special case.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_Although I can say I am happy for Ms Dursley to be attending Hogwarts, I have to express some concern about why she is currently staying with you, I trust you have already contacted Ms Granger and allow her to take control of this however I must warn that your connection to this child must not impair your teaching ability. _

_Best Wishes _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts_

Harry smirked a little at this. He knew a certain potions professor who had definitely used his relationships with students to influence his treatment of students. Although Snape did eventually turn out good, when he taught Harry he had a lot of favouritism. Harry had vowed when he took the position that he would never teach in the way that Snape had.

Harry sent the two owls away thinking that no response would be necessary as neither asked for one.

He went downstairs to meet up with Ginny, Teddy and Destiny. He was happy to see that Destiny was eating. He waved his wand to add the potion to her cup before he could forget. She looked up a little surprised. Harry nodded at her but didn't make a comment, he didn't want to stop her eating.

Instead, he walked over to Ginny.

"Morning," he greeted.

"Morning!" She returned.

"I've got the responses from McGonagall and Hermione."

"So?"

"McGonagall just wanted to ensure that I wouldn't show any favouritism and that I'd checked with the Minister of Magic."

"And Hermione?"

Harry steeled his face, this wasn't the best news.

"We have to go and get her examined on Tuesday and then if everything goes right, on Wednesday they'll come and evaluate whether she can live with us or not."

"I might not be able to stay?" Destiny said running up to them.

As Harry and Ginny span around, Destiny turned red and backed away. She knew she wasn't supposed to have heard that conversation.

"No, no, you should be able to stay, it's just the way things have to be done." Harry said in what he hoped was a convincing tone.

"Please don't make me go back," she whimpered.

Ginny beckoned Destiny over to her and she hugged her as if she was her own.

"I promise," Ginny said, "I will never make you go back there, I will do everything to keep you with us but even if that doesn't work out-"

Destiny sobbed at this.

"-you will go anywhere but back to the Dursley's."

Destiny clung to Ginny and burrowed her head into the mother she'd never had.

Harry locked eyes with Ginny and smiled. Destiny would be there's as much as Teddy was and he would not let anything stop it.

He walked over to Teddy and led him back upstairs away from the girls. Somehow Teddy understood, he really was remarkable for a five year old.

In the kitchen, Destiny clung to Ginny. She'd never had a mother to support her, nobody had been this nice to her ever. The people at school bullied her, her parents abused her and her big brother, he kept away. Now, she had all these people caring for her and she didn't know what to do. Teddy was like her little brother: fun and kind. Harry was like her father: caring and supportive and Ginny she was like her mother: she didn't need to say anything but she was there always.

They pulled away after what had seemed to be an eternity.

"Did you drink your potion?"

"Yes, mum." The last word was basically a whisper but Ginny heard it. Destiny hadn't thought about it, it just felt right.

"Good, now know that I won't let anything happen to you my child. Just be brave and be kind like you already are."

Ginny's heart had warmed at being called "mum". She promised to herself she would care for this child as if she was her own, just as she had Teddy.

Pumpkin interrupted the moment by coming and jumping up on top of them.

"Get down." Giggled Destiny but the moment was gone. She climbed down off Ginny's knee and pulled Pumpkin into her arms. She went up to her room to reflect on what had happened.

Ginny stayed in the kitchen for a moment. What had just happened? She wasn't completely sure. Harry came downstairs after leaving Teddy playing with wizarding blocks (the same as normal building blocks, except they would randomly fall or go invisible).

"She called me mum." Ginny said.

"Wow." Harry didn't know what else to say.

He hugged her.

"She really is a sweet kid."

"I know, I knew it when I met her, I knew I couldn't just leave her but now they might make her go back and I can't let it happen."

"Hey," said Ginny attempting to quieten him down, "you heard what she said, she doesn't want to go back and the Ministry won't make her. It's Hermione remember, she's not going to let anything happen to her."

"Yes you're right, sorry."

Up in her room, Destiny sat on her bed. She looked around her room, it was so much bigger than anything she'd had before. She looked down at her lap where Pumpkin was snuggled up, she had a cat. Harry and Ginny had done so much for her.

A tear came into her eye, a wish that she'd always had this kind of life. She shook herself, she couldn't be this selfish now, she had to honour what Harry and Ginny had given her.

She went over to her trunk and picked out her school books and she laid in her bed, with her kitten snuggled into her and read. She loved it, she'd obviously read before at school but these books were all so interesting and informative. At home she'd never been bought a book to read, she was stuck with the school library which wasn't very good. These books were something different, something great, something magical.

Harry made his way upstairs, after leaving Ginny making a cake for Destiny's birthday. He stalled at Destiny's door and peered round the door to see the child totally engrossed in her reading, her eyes wide with curiosity. He smiled, he wouldn't interrupt her now, she seemed very happy. Also he needed to make sure she was prepared in case there was another Professor like Snape at Hogwarts. He could still remember that awful feeling when Snape had questioned him in front of everyone, he shuddered. He didn't want that for Destiny but all he could hope was that she was as prepared as possible.

He carried on walking to Teddy's door, who was happily playing. He also didn't want to disturb him.

He walked downstairs, thinking about his family. None of the children were his own yet they both felt like they just belonged. He pushed away the thoughts of the possibility of what could happen to Destiny after Tuesday, after all Ginny was right, it wasn't Fudge anymore, it was Hermione.

He went back down to Ginny in the kitchen.

"Don't interrupt my cooking!" Said Ginny sounding a lot like a different Mrs Weasley.

"Wasn't going to," Harry defended, "I'm going back to Diagon Alley I think I should get some more books for our little Ravenclaw's birthday."

"Do you reckon so?"

"Most definitely, she's reading those books more intently than Hermione."

"Hermione was in Gryffindor!"

"Yes, I suppose but nobody understood that decision."

"You don't want to be her head of house, do you?"

"Well no, to be honest, I don't. I don't want to be accused of showing favouritism and I want to be a guardian separate from Hogwarts. I don't want to have to be the one to decide her punishment." He sighed. He knew he couldn't control what house she was in but to be Destiny's head of house, he couldn't see how he'd be able to do it.

"I know," said Ginny, "She'd understand though, now get out of my kitchen while I'm cooking!"

Harry smiled and grabbed his floo powder to take him to Diagon Alley. He walked over to Flourish and Bolts thinking about the types of books he should get her. He'd already bought her some books on animals but he thought that something concerning the history of Hogwarts or something about Voldermort after all that's what everyone would be talking about. The older students were even at school when Voldermort was still around.

Eventually he decided to buy her Hogwarts a History and The Rise and Fall Of Voldermort. He decided this was enough after all he'd already bought her two books on animals, a Pygmy puff and Pumpkin. It didn't make up for the years of birthday she hadn't had but it was definitely good enough for one year.

He apparated back to just outside the protective wards of his house and walked the rest of the way back.

He got back just as Ginny was serving lunch. He noticed the cake had been hidden using what was probably a concealment charm so didn't touch any of the surfaces for worry of accidentally ruining it. He joined them all at the table as they were tucking in to Pumpkin pasties.

"How was your morning Destiny,?" He inquired.

"It was really good, I've started reading my school books and they're all so interesting."

"That's great, what about you Ted?"

"Naughty blocks!" He said excitedly.

That was what he called wizarding blocks.

Harry gave Ginny a look to ask if she'd finished the cake. She nodded.

"Well then," Harry said, "I was thinking that this afternoon we all go outside and do some flying. I can teach you Destiny."

She looked excited at the prospect of flying.

"Yessssss!" Said Teddy very excitedly, "I can use my new broom!"

They had bought him a training broom for his

birthday because he'd loved his toy one so much.

They all went outside. Harry showed Destiny how to get her broom to raise and how to mount it. He then flew on his new Firebolt 2000 while she rode his old Firebolt. He kept hold of the tail of her broom to steady her but she was a natural. Within half an hour she was able to fly herself so they played two a side Quidditch. Harry played with Teddy and Ginny played with Destiny. Eventually it started getting dark so they headed back inside.

Ginny went to make tea, Destiny went upstairs to read and Harry played exploding snap with Teddy exactly like a normal family.


	5. First-birthday

Destiny woke up the next day to Teddy bouncing up and down on her bed.

"Wake up Destiny! It's your birthday!"

She opened her eyes and saw that the clock next to her bed only read four in the morning.

"Teddy go back to bed it's too early."

"But it's your birthday!" He said sitting down next to her.

"Harry and Ginny aren't going to be happy if we wake them up now."

"I do on my birthday."

"Yeah but you may as well be their actual son. They're only looking after me because they feel like they have to. I don't want to be anymore of a burden."

"You're not a burden Destiny. You're my friend."

She smiled sadly, "I'll always be a burden. Come on go back to bed."

"But I can't possibly sleep now." He complained.

"Well I'm not waking Harry and Ginny."

"Can I stay with you pleeeeeease?"

"Oh alright but you have to go back to sleep."

He crawled under the covers and cuddled into her side.

"Love you big sis." He mumbled.

"Love you little brother." She whispered.

Teddy quickly fell back asleep and Destiny smiled to herself. He really did feel like her brother like Ginny and Harry felt more like parents than anything she'd ever had yet she still felt out of place like she could never properly belong. Pumpkin jumped up onto the bed nuzzling into her other side and she fell back asleep.

When Harry went to wake Destiny the next morning he discovered the two curled up together, Pumpkin having wandered off. He smiled as Ginny came and wrapped her arms round him from behind.

"Look at our kids." She whispered in his ear.

"Come on let's wake them."

They moved over to the bed and shook the two children awake lightly. Destiny sat up in fear, momentarily forgetting where she was.

"I-I'm s-sorry," She stammered, "I'm sorry Father. I won't oversleep again."

The events off the last few days washed over her and she realised where she was. Embarrassed, she turned red and looked away from the two adults.

"You're okay Destiny, you're not there anymore and you're never going back there." Harry soothed her.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologise darling, it's okay." Ginny told her.

By this time Teddy had woken up too.

"Why's everyone so serious? It's Destiny's birthday!"

"Yes Teddy. Do you want to tell us what you're doing in Destiny's bed?" Harry asked.

"She's boring. She told me it was too early to get up when I woke her up."

"And what time was it?" Asked Ginny.

"Four in the morning." Supplied Destiny.

"I always get up at that time on my birthday but Destiny wouldn't cause she said she doesn't want to be more of a burden."

The two adults exchanged a look as Destiny began fiddling with her hands and looking down.

"Teddy why don't you go get dressed and then you can go help Aunty Ginny with breakfast." Harry suggested.

"Okay Uncle Harry."

Ginny took Teddy out the room and Harry went and sat next to Destiny on the bed.

"Do you really think you're a burden Destiny?" He asked.

Destiny shrugged.

"You're not a burden at all Destiny."

"You're only looking after me because you feel like you have to."

"That's not true. You're just as much our child as Teddy is."

"But why? Not even my own parents wanted me, why do you? I'm just a freak."

"No you're not. You're not a freak at all. You're a witch and that's an amazing thing. Not only that but you're kind. Not many people would let their little brother sleep in their bed because he woke them up at four in the morning. You're such a fantastic girl and it's your parents fault that they didn't want you. They are awful people and the way they treated you was unacceptable and you didn't deserve it."

"I really like living with you Harry, you and Ginny and Teddy."

"And we really like you living here."

"A-are we a family?"

"Yes, yes we are. I'll leave you to get dressed. Come down when you're ready so we can celebrate your birthday."

"Okay."

She pulled on a pair of jeans and shirt and went downstairs. Harry, Ginny and Teddy started singing Happy Birthday as she went into the kitchen.

"Thank you." She murmured when they'd finished.

"Presents!" Shouted Teddy, "We have to do presents first."

She looked to Harry and Ginny who nodded.

"Whatever you want Destiny, it's your special day." Ginny told her.

"W-we can do presents." She said, seeing no point in denying Teddy of what he wanted to happen.

Teddy ran ahead into the living room and the other three followed. There was a small pile of presents that Harry prompted Destiny to go sit in front of. Teddy was looking at the presents and Destiny could tell he wanted to open them.

"Teddy do you want to help me open my presents?" She asked him.

"Yes yes yes!"

"Come sit on my knee then."

Destiny knelt down and Teddy came and sat on her knee. Teddy took an envelope off the top.

"Open this first?"

"Yes okay if you want."

"It's from me." He told her proudly.

She opened the envelope to see a card that Teddy had made.

"See it's our family. There's me and you and Uncle Harry and Aunty Ginny and Pumpkin."

He pointed out all of them on the card that he'd drawn. She felt tears in her eyes as she looked at it.

"Do you not like it? I worked really hard on it."

"I love it Teddy. Thank you very much."

"Do another one!"

"Okay Teddy."

"Those are from us." Harry told her.

There were two presents in the pile.

"B-but you already got me a cat."

"Why are you complaining over more presents?" Asked Teddy thoroughly confused.

"Hush Teddy." Chided Ginny.

"I've missed eleven years of birthdays, I'm just making up for it and it's still not that much."

Destiny nodded desperately trying to keep her tears at bay. Teddy reached for the biggest parcel and looked to Destiny for consent.

"Yes we can open it." She told him.

Teddy began tearing off the paper but Harry stopped him.

"Teddy you can help but don't do it completely, it's Destiny's birthday, not your's."

"It's fine Harry, really. I-I haven't had a birthday before so it doesn't matter if it's not exactly how it 'should' be."

"That doesn't make sense you're older than me." Said a puzzled Teddy.

"I guess I just didn't celebrate." Destiny said vaguely.

"But wherever you lived before, they must have got you presents and cake."

"Teddy we don't talk about Destiny's old home life here." Harry said sternly.

"But why? I just want to understand." He whined.

"Teddy that's enough. You don't need to understand anything." Ginny said.

"But I dooooo."

"Teddy you will drop this now or you can go to my room."

"Why's it such a big deal?" He huffed, "Unless," It was like a light bulb went off in his head and he got to his feet turning to face Destiny, "They hit her, didn't they? They told us at school. They said that nobody talks about it so nobody speaks out and that we should tell them if our parents hit us. That's why you have all the bruises on your arms. Your parents are bad people."

Destiny attempted to hide her arms with her hands and ran up the stairs.

"Teddy!" Harry snapped, "Go to your room."

"But-."

"Now!"

"I didn't even do anything wrong." He muttered but went up to his room.

"Do you want to go to her or shall I?" Ginny asked.

"I'll go but you should talk to Teddy."

"I don't think he really understood what was wrong."

"I know he didn't which is why you need to talk to him. He needs to understand that he shouldn't talk about that type of thing with Destiny."

"Yes you're right. Now go talk to her."

They both went up the stairs but went into the two different bedrooms. When Harry went in he couldn't see Destiny anywhere.

"Destiny darling where are you?"

There was no answer. He had no doubt that she would be in her room so he cast a spell to find out where she was. His wand pointed him towards the bed so she was clearly hiding under it.

"Destiny will you come out from under the bed please?"

There was no answer so he got down on his hands and knees to look under. Destiny was sat with a jumper on to cover her arms in a tight ball against the wall.

"What are you doing?" He asked gently.

He didn't think she'd replied again but then he saw the slightest of shrugs.

"Did you get overwhelmed?"

She gave a tiny nod.

"I'll be able to heal some of those marks if you'd like me to."

Her head lifted from her knees as she looked at Harry curiously.

"Come out and we'll talk properly and I'll heal any of the marks you want."

She slowly moved onto her hands and knees and crawled from under the bed. She stood shakily, her head down in front of Harry.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered.

"What are you apologising for?"

"Mucking everything up."

"You don't need to be sorry. It's all okay."

"B-but you were just trying to make me have a n-nice day and now I've ruined it."

"No you haven't. You're allowed to get overwhelmed. All these feelings are natural and your instinct is to run and hide and that's okay."

"I hate stupid Teddy. Why can't he just keep his big mouth shut?"

"Teddy is five. I know he upset you but he didn't mean anything."

"But if I didn't ruin everything then it's his fault."

"It's nobody's fault."

"I still hate him."

Harry went to run his hand through his hair with frustration but paused at Destiny's flinch.

"Please. I'm sorry. I won't ever talk like that again. Please Harry don't."

She braced herself anticipating a blow and Harry moved his hand back to his side quickly.

"Destiny I'm not going to hit you. No matter what you do, I will never hit you or hurt you in any way."

"But what if I'm really bad?"

"Then I will find a suitable punishment. You might get chores, a time-out in the corner or be grounded, for example."

"Grounded?"

"It means that you aren't allowed to leave the house for fun."

"Oh so am I grounded?"

"Why would you be?"

"Cause I talked back and I talked bad about your son and I hid and didn't come out when you asked."

"No we're just going to talk about why you did those things."

"Oh okay."

"Come sit on your bed with me."

"O-okay."

Harry sat on the bed and Destiny joined him.

"I understand that you were upset and angry and that was the reason that you talked back and got angry about Teddy and it's okay. You are allowed to feel emotion. Do you really hate Teddy? Now that you've cooled down."

She looked down at the floor and shook her head, "No Sir." She whispered.

"Why are you calling me Sir? At school I'm going to be your professor but here I'm just your cousin."

She shrugged.

"Okay well you don't need to call me Sir. Anyway sometimes we need to ensure we're calm before we talk. Imagine if Teddy heard you say that, he would be very sad and you didn't mean it."

She fidgeted nervously on the bed.

"Now why did you run and hide?"

"I was embarrassed and it brought back memories." She whispered.

"You don't need to be embarrassed. It's your parents who should be embarrassed. It was no fault of yours that you received that treatment. I know it might bring back those memories and the truth is they never fade but you can't let them define you. There's so much more to you than that you were abused so don't let that tiny aspect of you take over everything. Also know that Ginny and I are both open to talk to you whenever you like if there is anything you want to talk about. Hiding while seems good in the moment will only give you time to overthink and panic."

"Okay." She agreed quietly.

"Now I have a salve somewhere that you can use on your marks."

"Thank you."

"I'll go find it."

He left and went into his bedroom collecting the salve and returning to Destiny's side. He handed her the salve and she rubbed it over her arms, surprised to see the marks shrink and fade.

"Destiny you won't be able to reach your back, do you want me to do it for you?"

She shook her head, "No I don't want you to see my back."

"Destiny I promise it won't change how I act and I'll never mention it again. You can put it on the rest before bed tonight."

She shook her head and Harry realised he may have to use the fear of other people to make her let him help.

"Destiny at Hogwarts you share a dorm room with other girls. They might see your back."

She stiffened.

"If you let me help it won't be a problem."

"O-o-okay." She stammered.

"Good girl. Now just take off your top and lie face down on the bed."

With shaking hands she unbuttoned her shirt and took it off, lying face down on the bed. Her shoulders shook and her breathing hitched.

"Sh sh it's okay." Harry soothed.

He looked down to see an assortment of scars and bruises. Quickly he rubbed the salve over them till her back was normal except very grimy. He almost kicked himself, they hadn't got her to bathe since she got here.

"Destiny I think we need to take a bath."

She shot up from lying down and shook her head frantically.

"Destiny you're dirty. A bath is much needed."

"No Harry please, I'll be good."

"A bath isn't a punishment. You just need one, you're filthy."

"No Harry." She whined.

"Come on."

She shook her head and stayed rooted to the spot. Harry was surprised, this was the first time he'd been met by complete resistance from her.

"Okay let's talk about this. Put your shirt back on for now."

She blushed realising that she'd had this argument while semi naked. She pulled her shirt back on and buttoned it back up.

"Why don't you want to go in a bath?"

"They're cold and icy and I feel like I'm going to drown."

"Did they hold your head under the water?"

She nodded.

"Well our baths are nice and warm and we most definitely won't put your head under the water."

"Promise?" She asked shakily.

"I promise. Now come and take a bath."

She stood, contemplating bolting but knowing Harry would catch her, and made her way to her bathroom with Harry. He filled the tub with water from his wand and put plenty of bubbles in.

"Harry I don't want to." She pleaded.

"I promise you it's nothing to be scared of. I'll stay right here unless you'd rather it was Ginny."

"No."

She liked Ginny but she trusted Harry more. He'd been the one to rescue her.

"I'd rather you Harry but I'd prefer not to take a bath at all." She tried.

"You're taking a bath." He said firmly.

Harry conjured a screen so that she could undress and get into the bath modestly.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"This way you don't have to let me see you completely naked."

"Oh thank you."

"No problem."

She undressed slowly making a pile of her clothes before dipping a hand into the water. Harry was right it was warm. Tentatively she put one leg into the bath tub, then the other and sat down shakily. Harry removed the screen and moved to sit next to the bath. Destiny was shaking badly from fear.

"Hey it's okay Darling. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"I-I don't like it." She sobbed.

"I know you don't so let's get this done quickly. Can you wash your body yourself?"

"Y-y-yeah."

"Okay I'm going to put the screen back up and you can wash yourself, then I'll wash your hair, okay?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Good girl."

He conjured up a screen again and moved away from the bath showing Destiny what to use before going to the outside of the screen. He heard as she stood up to put the soap on and then sat down to rinse it off. When he was sure she was done, he went back in. She was still shaking from fear.

"Okay now we're going to wash your hair."

He took off his jacket so he was just in a short sleeved shirt and knelt next to the bath tub. He held under her head with one hand to support her.

"Right lean your head back."

Her breathing quickened but she did as Harry said.

"Good girl. You're being so brave."

He washed her hair thoroughly and conditioned it.

"Now we're just going to wash that face of yours and then you can get out."

"I want to get out now." She whined.

"It'll just be a minute now Destiny."

He got a flannel and wiped her face gently as she stared wriggling. When he was done he got a big towel from the side and opened it up across the side of the bath.

"Stand up and I'll wrap you in it. I can't see round it so you're fine."

She stood up quickly, eager to get out the bath and Harry wrapped the towel around her and helped her get out of the bath.

"Was that so bad?"

"Yes, yes it was." She assured him.

"Well you'll get used to it. You'll be having one every day now."

"No."

"Yes."

Her lower lip wobbled and Harry felt an overwhelming sense of guilt.

"Well we'll talk about it later, okay?"

She shrugged and started walking to her room.

"Okay then we can talk about it now." Harry sighed.

He followed her into her bedroom and got out a set of clean clothes for her to put on.

"Here put these on. I'll put another screen up."

He did so and she dried herself and put on the clothes without argument. He removed the screen and beckoned her to sit next to him on the bed.

"Why didn't you like the bath?"

"I-I-I I'm scared of water."

"Water is nothing to be scared of."

"T-they made me scared."

"I know they did Princess but nothing they did is going to happen here. You're safe."

"I-I could still drown."

"I promise you that you won't however since water is something you hate. Maybe we should make it so it gets you a reward."

Harry hoped this would work, it worked with Teddy but he was a lot younger. Destiny's ears had pricked at the sound of a reward.

"We're going to make you a chart. Every time you go in water you get a sticker. When you get to twenty stickers, we'll take you shopping and buy you a toy or some sweets."

"And if I don't go in water?"

"Then you won't get a sticker so you won't get a toy or sweets after twenty days."

"What about at Hogwarts?"

"Trust me, I will know whether you have gone in water or not."

"Oh okay then but what's classed as water?"

"Well obviously if it's raining outside then I'm not going to give you a sticker," she giggled, "But if you have a bath or a shower and in the Christmas holidays we are going to go to the swimming pool so that will count."

"I'm not going swimming." She said sharply.

"Well we'll discuss it when the time comes. For now are you happy to consent to the chart?"

"Yeah."

He waved his wand and he created a magical creature themed reward chart with moving animal pictures.

"Woah." Said Destiny, going to stand beside it.

She ran her hand over it and watched as the animals bounded about. Harry came up next to her and put a gold star in the first space.

"There we go. Shall we go down and finish opening your presents. I expect that Teddy has an apology for you."

"Okay." She agreed.

They returned back to the living room and Teddy ran up to her.

"I'm really, really, really sorry Destiny. I didn't mean to make you sad. I won't do it again."

"Thank you Teddy and you're forgiven."

He put his arms up, "Cuddle?"

Destiny bent down and picked him up as Teddy wrapped himself around her. She staggered slightly under his weight but stayed upright.

"Okay Teddy you're too heavy. I'm going to have to put you down."

She set him back on the ground and he giggled.

"Aunty Ginny and Uncle Harry say I'm too big for carries now but I'm not if you can pick me up. Harry could pick me up all day long if you can pick me up for a little bit."

"That's not exactly how it works Teddy." Laughed Ginny who had been sat behind them, "We're going to have breakfast before we open the rest of the presents because we've all been up too long without eating."

They went into the kitchen and sat at the table where Ginny brought them pancakes. Harry gave Destiny her nutrient potion and she drank it but only picked at her pancakes.

"Is something wrong Destiny?" Harry Asked.

She shook her head and looked down at her plate.

"Is this about the bath?" He asked.

Ginny shot him a curious look but he waved her off.

"I'm just not very hungry." She mumbled.

She set down her knife and fork.

"Five more bites." Harry told her.

She shook her head.

"Destiny five more bites." Harry repeated more sternly.

She sighed and picked up her knife and fork eating five more bites before setting them back down and pushing her plate away.

"Can we do more presents nowwwww?" Whined Teddy.

"Yes we can. You and Destiny to back to the living room. Me and Ginny just need to have a little talk."

"Okay Uncle Harry. Come on Destiny."

Teddy grabbed Destiny's hand and pulled her into the living room.

"What did you mean about the bath?"

"I realised we hadn't bathed her since she got here so I told her she needed to take a bath and she put up a massive fuss. I somehow managed to have her take it but she was shaking through it all. She's scared of water. I've made her a reward chart like we've done for Teddy before to try to reduce the fuss."

"Poor girl. Is it more to do with the Dursleys."

"Baths were a punishment for her. They were cold and they'd hold her head under the water."

"I just can't imagine it."

"Come on we best get back to them before Teddy decides he's going to jump out a window or something."

They both laughed and went into the living room to find Teddy sat on Venus' knee in front of the presents.

"Go on then finish opening them." Harry said.

They both tore off the wrapping of the one Teddy had started opening earlier. Inside was a cage with a bright pink puff inside. Destiny squealed with delight and took it out the cage. It bounded over her arms and onto Teddy before trying to run out the window. Harry grabbed it, putting it back into the cage.

"This is from George's shop so most likely it will get up to mischief. Remember to keep it in its cage when you're not playing with it." Harry told her.

"Yes Harry." She giggled.

Her and Teddy finally tore off the last paper revealing three books. She shrieked happily and pulled them to her chest. Then she put them in a pile and ran over to Harry.

"Thank you so much." She said wrapping her arms round him.

"You're welcome Darling."

"Don't I get a hug?" Ginny joked.

In response Destiny tightened her grip on Harry. She knew she'd hugged Ginny and called her mum yesterday but she just didn't feel the same connection she felt with Harry and it had felt right at the time but looking back she thought she'd just made them think the wrong thing. She liked living with them all but the only person she wanted a parental relationship with was Harry. Ginny and Harry shared a confused look over her head but let it go. It was up to Destiny to lead the way in their relationship not them.

"The Lovegoods are going to be coming over in a little while, you remember Alexia?" Harry told her.

"Yeah."

"And some of Ginny's family is going to come too, her Mum and Dad and some of her brothers: George and Ron and Ron's wife Hermione."

She nodded but shuffled on her feet nervously.

"What's wrong Destiny?" Ginny asked.

"That's a lot of adults." She mumbled.

"Not too many only seven plus us two." She told her.

"Will there be alcohol?" She asked timidly.

"I think you're much too young to-." Ginny started.

"I don't think that's why she's asking Gin." Harry interrupted, "Would you like it if there was alcohol Destiny?"

She shook her head frantically.

"Then no there won't be any alcohol."

"Th-thank you Harry."

"It's no problem."

"Why didn't she want-?"

"Vernon's worse when he drinks."

"Ah okay."

The fireplace suddenly came to life and in came Arthur and Molly Weasley.

"Hello all." Said Mr Weasley.

Destiny shrunk so she was stood behind Harry.

"Oh hello Teddy darling." Mrs Weasley said giving him a big hug.

"And Ginny Sweetheart and Harry."

She hugged them both in turn.

"Thank you very much for coming Mr and Mrs Weasley." Harry told them.

"Please Harry you're basically family now, Arthur and Molly is fine."

"Yes well speaking of family. I don't know if George told you but my cousin is a witch and so we're planning on adopting her too." Harry told them.

"Oh how wonderful. Let me see the lamb."

Harry nudged Destiny our from behind him but she just clung to him.

"Come on Destiny let go." Harry told her.

She shook her head.

"I'm afraid she's a bit clingy." Harry explained.

"Well that's alright. Hello Destiny. I'm Ginny's Mum, you can call me Molly."

She hid her head in Harry's side. Harry shot Molly an apologetic smile but she didn't mind.

"Ginerva can I talk to you in the kitchen lovely?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at being called Ginerva but agreed and followed her mum into the kitchen.

"Ginny are you sure this is what you want? You're walking into a marriage with two children already in it and neither of them are yours or Harry's."

"They may as well be."

"Look Ginny. You're 22. Are you really ready to have a five year old and a how old is she? 7 year old?"

"She eleven mum and yes I am. I love Harry and I love Teddy and Destiny too. I know we're not exactly a normal family but I'm happy so you should be happy for me too."

"You're right dear. I'm sorry. If you're happy that's all that matters. Come on let's go back and join them."

"Yes let's." Ginny said coolly.

They walked back into the living room just as George appeared through the fire place.

"George, George, George!" Chanted Teddy.

George picked him up and put him onto his shoulders. Teddy giggled delightedly and Destiny pulled her head out of Harry's side to look over at them. She still kept a tight hold of his waist though so she couldn't be separated from him.

"Why don't you hold my hand instead Destiny. Then you can look around and see better." Harry told her gently.

She nodded and unwrapped herself, taking his hand.

"Hello George." Harry greeted.

"Hi Harry, hi Destiny. A little mouse told me it was your birthday today, is that right?"

She nodded nervously.

"Well here you go. Happy birthday."

She took a parcel from him.

"Thank you George." She said softly.

"You're welcome."

"George! I'm bored nowwww. Let me downnnnn." Teddy whined.

"Oops sorry Ted, forgot you were up there."

He lifted him down onto the floor while Harry turned to Destiny, "Are you going to open that?"

"I don't want to leave go."

He led her to the sofa and sat her in between him and the arm.

"There you go I'm right here. You can open your present now."

She unwrapped the present to reveal a small vial of perfume called unicorn farts. She giggled slightly and showed Harry. He shook his head and laughed.

"Here I'll keep hold of it so you don't break it."

"Thank you Harry."

"I'm sorry I didn't realise it was a birthday. I'd have brought a present otherwise."

"It's fine Molly, really. We just wanted to give you a chance to meet Destiny. I don't know where George gets his information from."

The fire place roared again and in stepped Ron and Hermione.

"Hi guys." Greeted Ron.

Hermione greeted everyone individually. When she got to Harry she let out a squeal of delight.

"And this must be Destiny. Very pleased to meet you."

She clung onto Harry and looked warily at Hermione.

"Destiny this is Hermione. She is going to be in charge of the meeting tomorrow about where you're going to live. Say hello."

She shook her head and let out a whimper. This was too many new people, too many new faces. She hid her head into Harry's side again and he sighed moving her to sit on his knee.

"Apologies Hermione. She's quite clingy. I fear this may be overwhelming her."

"Hey Harry." Said Ron joining them, "So where's the alcohol?"

"We're not drinking tonight. It's Destiny's birthday and she'd rather nobody drank."

"Destiny?"

"My cousin. We're looking to adopt her but alcohol has bad connotations for her so we're not drinking."

"Oh well hey Destiny."

She responded by snuggling further into Harry's chest. Hermione took a seat next to Harry.

"So who else are you expecting?"

"Just the Lovegoods now. Luna's sister is going to be in Destiny's year at school."

"How lovely."

The fireplace roared a final time and Luna, Mr Lovegood and Alexia stepped out.

"Hiya Harry. Thanks for inviting us." Luna said.

"Hi Destiny." Said Alexia.

Destiny looked around slightly and offered a mumbled hello.

"Why don't you take Alexia up to your room?" Harry suggested.

Destiny was torn. She didn't really want to leave Harry but she also didn't want to seem like a baby in front of Alexia so she stood up from Harry's lap.

"Yeah I'll show you my room."

The girls left and went up to her room.

"I got you a present." Alexia Said.

"Oh thank you. You really didn't have to."

"I know but I wanted to. Here."

She handed her a small wrapped package. Carefully Destiny unwrapped it to reveal a snow globe with model animals running round in it.

"Thank you so much, it's so pretty."

She set it on her desk still awed.

"I'm glad you like it. I remembered you could talk to the crumpled horned snorlack. That's really cool, nobody else can do it."

"I don't mean to. I don't even realise it happens."

"Maybe you're an animal whisperer. I've read about them. They're really cool."

"Well maybe. I don't want to be different though, I just want to be normal for once."

"Nobody's normal and as Luna always tells me it's better not to hide your differences than to try to hide them and always be disappointed because you can't meet normal."

She made air quotes on the word normal. They sat there and chatted about the upcoming school year until they were shouted down for lunch. Destiny continued to smile as they went downstairs until she saw all the adults again and ran back towards Harry.

"Hey you're okay." He soothed her, "Come on let's sit down."

Destiny sat between Harry and Alexia Next to her was Mr Lovegood, then Luna then George. Then opposite him was Ron then Hermione, Arthur,Molly, Teddy and Ginny. Destiny was happy where she was sat because she was surrounded by the people she trusted.

Ginny served them all food and Destiny ate a little before stopping.

"A little more please Destiny." Harry murmured.

She shook her head.

"Three more bites." He said.

She shook her head.

"It's not an option little miss." He told her sternly and she picked up her knife and fork to eat her three bites squirming slightly at Harry's tone.

When everyone had finished Ginny went and brought in a cake. It was iced to be like a forest with animals studded all over it. Destiny gasped in delight and Ginny lit the candles so everyone started singing.

"Blow our the candles and make a wish." Ginny told her.

She wished that she could live with Harry forever. After they'd all eaten their fare share of cake, everybody started to leave. They all said their goodbyes and then it was just the four of them left. Destiny let out a quiet sigh of relief and went and picked up one of her books. It was the rise and fall of Voldermort. She laid down on the sofa and began to read intently until she read a passage about Harry Potter. That was Harry. She went up to his study and knocked. He opened the door and let her in.

"Harry you're in the book. Why?" She asked curiously.

"Ah I thought that might need explaining before you go back to school. Come here."

He lifted her onto his desk so she was facing him and began to tell her about how he was the chosen one and had to face Voldermort. She listened in awe as he described his adventures. By the end she was looking at Harry in a whole different light.

"Wow." She breathed.

"It's not all fun and games though. You should know that many people will know me when you go to school and you might get some unwanted attention."

"Oh." She bit her lip, "That's fine."

"I know attention is the last thing you want but stick with the friends you know you can trust and you'll be fine."

"Okay thank you Harry."

"Now let's get downstairs I think I hear dinner being served."

"Okay." She said happily jumping down from the desk but waiting for him at the door.

They went downstairs together to find Teddy already sat and Ginny starting to serve up. Harry and Destiny took their places at the table. Feeling the nerves about the possibilities of tomorrow, Destiny picked at her food.

"Destiny eat your dinner properly please." Ginny told her.

"I'm not hungry."

"What's worrying you?" Harry Asked.

"I'm nervous about tomorrow."

"It'll be fine Destiny I promise. Whatever happens will be for the best and I'm almost certain you will be coming home from us and 100 percent certain you will not be going back to the Dursleys. Try not to panic."

She nodded and ate a little bit more before she felt sick.

"Is that enough Harry? I feel a bit sick."

"Yes that's fine."

The rest of them finished up and an owl flew through the window.

"The meeting is at 10:30 tomorrow." Ginny said reading the letter.

"We'll go straight there in the morning then." Harry agreed.

"Have we got her an outfit for tomorrow?"

"Oh erm no I never thought about that."

"You'd forget your head if it wasn't screwed on, honestly Harry. Well we've still got a bit of time before the shops shut. Come on Destiny I'll take you."

She stiffened a little, "I want Harry to take me."

"Destiny. I have no clue about clothes shopping, it makes much more sense for you to go with Ginny than me."

"But I don't want to."

"We all sometimes have to do things we don't really like to Darling."

"Come on Destiny, it'll be fun."

"O-Okay."

"I'm going to take you into muggle London. They have a much better range of clothes for a girl your age. We're going to walk a bit and then apparate."

"Okay."

"Have fun girls."

"Bye Harry." They both chorused.

As they were walking Destiny spoke timidly.

"Erm Ginny?"

"Yes Darling?"

"I don't want to hurt your feelings but I shouldn't have called you mum before. It's not what I meant and I don't really want you to be my mum and I feel really bad and I'm really sorry and I know I've messed everything up and-."

"Destiny it's okay. If you don't want me to be your mum then that's okay. You still want to live with us though, right?"

She nodded eagerly.

"Okay good. Take a hold of my arm and hold on really tightly."

She did as Ginny had asked and then felt the weird pull sensation and then they were on the ground. She held onto Ginny for a while to get her bearings.

If Ginny was honest with herself she was a little hurt by what Destiny had said but she understood. She had been confused but now she'd realised that's not what she wanted. Still she was sure to give Destiny a proper girly shopping trip.

Ginny took her into loads of shops and they tried on lots of outfits until eventually they found one they both liked. It was a white dress with a pale pink flower design around the hem and a thin pink ribbon around the waist. Ginny bought her a pair of white sandals to go with it and also a pink blazer. She paid and then they apparated back home. As soon as they were through the door, she ran straight to Harry.

"Hey, did you have a good time?" He asked her.

She shrugged and he sighed.

"Well it's bed time now. Go get ready and we'll come tuck you in."

"Just you."

"No both of us."

"But I don't want her there." She whined.

"Destiny that's very rude. Do we need to go have a time out in the corner before we go to bed?"

"Noooooo Harry."

"Then go upstairs and get ready. We'll both be there to tuck you in."

She stormed up the stairs and into her room and they heard the door slam.

"She's starting to test." Harry told Ginny.

"What do you mean test?"

"She's realised she's safe and now she's wondering what she's going to get away with. She's been pushing the boundaries all day."

"Is it nerves?"

"Possibly as well as that she's still adjusting."

"She told me she'd made a mistake calling me mum." Said Ginny quietly.

"Oh Gin. I'm sorry."

"No it's fine. It's up to her. She's clearly more comfortable with you."

"Let's go tuck her in then."

They both went upstairs but stopped when they heard the quiet sobs coming from Destiny's room.

"You go Harry."

"No you go Gin. Give her a reason to trust you."

"Okay but if I call you come in. We don't need her to think you've abandoned her."

Ginny cracked open the door and saw Destiny still fully clothed still, curled in a ball on her bed. She stepped fully into the door and moved over to sit on the bed.

"Hi Destiny."

"Is Harry getting his belt?"

"No he's not."

"Is he making plans to send me away."

"No he's not. Unless you want to go, you're not going anywhere."

"I'm really sorry for how I acted. It was stuck up and stupid. What I should have said is thank you for taking me shopping. I-I did have a good time."

"So did I. It's okay for you to feel confused with what you want but remember Harry and I are only trying to help. We want you to be happy and that's all."

Destiny uncurled herself and climbed onto Ginny's knee and hugged her tightly. Ginny rubbed her back soothingly until Destiny started to shift and wriggle and she let her climb off.

"I love you Ginny."

"I love you too Destiny. Now let's get ready for bed. We've got a busy day tomorrow."

"What happens if they don't let me stay?"

"They will let you stay."

"But what if they don't?"

"Then you'll go and live with a new nice family."

"But I don't want that."

"I know you don't which is why they're going to let you stay. Now come on it's not use worrying. Where are your pyjamas?"

"Well I sleep in Dudley's old shirt. That's under my pillow."

"You don't have any normal sleep clothes?"

She shook her head.

"Harry really doesn't know how to shop. When all of this is sorted we're going to go proper clothes shopping and I'm going to get you all new clothes for sleeping, for playing and for you to wear out."

"Harry got me clothes."

"Harry got you boring clothes. We're going to get you more so you can have options. For tonight how I about I transfigure Dudley's top into something a bit nicer."

"You can do that?"

"Of course I can, it's magic. Now go put on the elephant's shirt and then I'll do it for you."

She giggled, "Do I do my salve now too? Harry said to do it before bed tonight."

"Yes go into your bathroom, brush your teeth and do your salve and put on the shirt. Then I'll do the transfiguration and Harry can come in to say goodnight."

"Okay." She said smiling happily.

She grabbed the shirt from under her pillow and went into the bathroom. She got undressed and rubbed the salve over all the marks till they disappeared, then put on the shirt before going back out to Ginny.

"Right come over here and stand very still." She told Destiny.

She did as Ginny had said and watched as the shirt turned lilac and shrunk to fit her, the cottony material changing to silk.

"There we go, that's a nightdress."

"It's so pretty." She giggled, "and it feels so nice."

"Come on then into bed with you."

She climbed into bed and Ginny tucked her in, kissing her forehead.

"Sleep well Sweetheart."

"Goodnight Ginny."

Ginny went out and told Harry to go in. He stroked Destiny's hair out of her face and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Goodnight Princess."

"Harry I'm scared."

"About tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Roll onto your stomach."

"Huh?"

"Roll onto your stomach and I'll help you fall asleep so you don't stay up all night worrying."

She did so, still confused and Harry started rubbing her back. She murmured contently and he continued to rub her back until she fell asleep. Harry returned downstairs and sat with Ginny on the sofa.

"Is she asleep?" She asked.

"Yeah. She told me she was scared so I rubbed her back till she could asleep."

"I definitely think it's been stress today rather than testing or she'd have continued to act out but she still thinks we won't want her or we'll abuse her. She apologised though and she climbed onto my knee for a hug and I'm taking her proper shopping after this is all sorted."

"What do you mean? I took her shopping."

"She has the option of jeans with different T-shirts and is sleeping in Dudley's old clothes. She needs a proper wardrobe."

"Oh yeah."

"Come on then we should get to bed too. It's going to be a busy day tomorrow."

**_Wow I haven't updated this story in so long but I suddenly got inspiration to carry on. Tbh I thought I'd given it up but I got some new ideas so here we are. This chapter is much longer than the others but you guys deserve it after having to wait so long. There won't be any regular updates as my priority is my other story Voldermort's child but I will be updating every so often._**

**_Thanks if you're reading this!_**


	6. The-meeting

Destiny slept fitfully that night, worrying about the next day. It seemed like she'd barely slept when Harry woke her.

"Good morning Destiny." He said softly.

"Good morning Harry."

"Let's get you all clean and ready for today. Do you want a bath or a shower?"

"Neither."

"Then you don't get a star on your chart." He reminded her.

She pouted a little but nodded, "Can I try a shower?"

"Of course. Let's go get you ready."

He took her into her bathroom and turned on the shower.

"See that's how it works. It's like little drops of rain."

She eyed it suspiciously and nervously. Harry switched it off and turned back to her.

"I'll stay in here in case you need me. The glass of the shower is tinted so I can't see in. Step in there and pass your nightdress out to me."

She did as he asked and stood trembling in the small box. She turned on the water and she felt as though she was drowning, with more and more water coming over her head. She whimpered as she washed herself as quickly as possible. She shut off the water as soon as she was done, tears pouring down her face. Upon hearing the water stop, Harry stood with a towel open for her which she stepped into.

"Was that worse or better than a bath?"

She shrugged.

They went back into her room and she was still crying.

"It's okay now, no need for all this. It's done. Look another sticker."

He put another sticker onto her chart and her sobs calmed a little. He picked her up and held her close on his knee until she stopped crying completely. Then he let her dry herself and put on her new dress.

"Wow you look beautiful, my little Princess." He told her, "Ginny's going to come and do something with your hair."

Harry swapped places with Ginny who sat Destiny at her vanity and dried and brushed her hair. Then she used her wand to curl her hair so it hung in waves down to her waist.

"There we go."

She touched the glass curiously.

"I-is that me?"

"Yes Sweetheart. You now you've had a bath and we've sorted out your hair and you've got some clothes of your own."

"Thank you Ginny."

"It's no problem Destiny, let's get something to eat and then we can go."

She nodded, swallowing thickly and went down to sit at the dining room with Harry.

"Where's Teddy?" She asked curiously.

"He's with my mum and dad for today." Ginny told her.

She drank her nutrient potion but refused to touch her food.

"I feel sick, I'm not eating." She said stubbornly.

"It's very important that you eat Destiny." Harry told her.

"I don't want to."

"Destiny eat your breakfast." Ginny tried.

"No."

"Destiny if the people at the meeting find out you haven't eaten they might think me and Ginny don't take good care of you and might not let you stay."

It was a low blow and Harry knew it but there was an element of truth and he needed her to eat. She glanced at the plate and at Harry before nibbling on a piece of toast. Immediately it made her feel nauseous.

"Harry I can't. They won't make me go back will they? I feel like I'll be sick if you eat anymore." She panicked.

"No they won't make you go back. If you really feel sick then you don't have to eat anymore."

"Thank you."

"Right lets put your shoes on and we can go." Harry said.

She put on the sandals, struggling over the buckles as she'd never had to do them before. Ginny bent down and did them for her. Then she slipped on her blazer and they made their way to just beyond the wards.

"We're apparating there so you need to take a tight hold of mine and Ginny's arms."

She did so tightly and then felt the sucking sensation and she was stood on marble floor. She maintained her grip on their arms swaying and trying to get her bearings but Harry lifted her up and carried her on his hip.

"What are you-?"

"It'll be easier like this. Wrap your legs round."

She did so and quite liked the feeling of being carried.

"Apparating is more draining into here because of the wards so it would have taken ages for you to be ready to walk." Harry explained.

"But apparently you say Teddy's too heavy?"

"Because he'd want one all day every day and to be honest you're about the same weight as Teddy."

She leant her head onto his shoulder enjoying the comfort even if it was for practical reasons. They walked to a desk and Harry set her down on the floor. She cuddled close to Ginny as Harry explained to the witch at the counter why they were there and him and Ginny handed their wands over for inspection.

"We need to go up to the sixth floor and then wait in the waiting room." Harry told them when he'd finished.

Destiny grabbed onto both of their hands to be sure not to lose either of them and let them lead her towards a lift. They went in and were cramped with lots of people. She gripped their hands tighter in fear. Noticing her distress Harry picked her back up.

"Better?" He asked.

She nodded and leant her head onto his shoulder. When they reached the sixth floor they stepped out and Harry placed Destiny back onto the floor. She took both their hands again as Ginny led them towards the waiting room.

"We're going to sit here and wait for someone to call our name, okay?" Ginny said.

She nodded, gripping both their hands tightly. They each took a seat, Destiny in the middle still holding their hands for dear life.

"Darling calm down, you don't need to stress." Ginny tried to soothe her

"They might not let me stay." She whimpered.

"Okay Princess let's not cry. It's all going to work out for the best." Harry said rubbing small circles on her hand.

An older woman with a toddler came in and sat opposite them. The toddler started sobbing loudly.

"Want Mummy." She sobbed.

"I know you do Kayla but Mummy's not here anymore." The older woman said.

"Daddy! Want Mummy or Daddy!"

"I know you do. I know you loved them very much."

She picked up the child and rocked her on her knee till she fell asleep. Harry gripped onto Destiny's hand but it started to hurt.

"Ow Harry. You're squeezing really hard."

"Oh sorry Princess." He said and loosened his grip.

"You okay Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Y-Yeah."

"Destiny swap with me please. I need to sit next to Harry for a bit." Ginny told her.

"But-."

"Now Destiny or you can go stand in the corner." Ginny said sternly.

She frowned and stood up, moving to swap with Ginny. She sat and tried to hold onto Ginny's hand but she moved it to use both to hold onto Harry and talk to him in whispers. Destiny sat there, feeling lonely and rejected. She pulled her knees to her chest.

"Feet on the floor Destiny." Harry scolded.

She liked the comfort of hugging herself when nobody was paying attention to her. She always used to sit curled up in her cupboard at the Dursley's. Since she wasn't allowed to put her feet on the chair she slid onto the floor and curled up there.

"Aren't you going to comfort the poor lamb?" The woman asked.

Harry and Ginny glanced over at her curled up on the floor.

"Oh Princess we're sorry." Harry told her.

"Here Destiny, come sit on my knee." Ginny offered.

She uncurled herself and went over to them, climbing onto Ginny's knee who held her tightly.

"Are you getting guardianship for her?" The woman asked.

"We're hoping to, her old home life wasn't very good." Harry told her.

"This is my granddaughter. Her parents died a few days ago. She doesn't quite understand, keeps crying for them. She's only two."

"It's nice that she has someone like you to look out for her." Harry said and Ginny squeezed his hand tightly.

"I'm getting guardianship. I still worry I may not be enough for her."

"A boy who I went to school with was raised by just his grandma and he turned out to be an excellent wizard, he fought in the second wizarding war. I'm sure you'll be more than enough."

"Harry Potter." Hermione called, opening the door to an office.

"Guess that's us then." Harry said, "See you later."

"Good luck."

The woman was stunned. She hadn't even realised she'd been talking to Harry Potter, he's just seemed normal. Destiny climbed off Ginny's knee and took both of their hands. They walked towards the office, Destiny getting slower as they approached out of nerves.

"Please take a seat." Hermione told them as they went in.

There was a sofa so they all took a seat with Destiny in the middle. She gripped onto both their hands tightly and trembled.

"You're okay Destiny, don't panic." Harry soothed her.

"Just take deep breaths." Ginny told her.

She took some big breaths but she was still shaking.

"I'm Hermione Granger-Weasley and this is Dean Thomas, he's head of the family department. So Destiny, what's your full name?"

"D-Destiny Dursley."

"Thank you so can you write that down in this space here."

She took the quill and wrote her name, her hand shaking.

"What was it like living in your old home Destiny?" Hermione Asked.

She shook her head and looked to Harry pleadingly.

"Destiny. You need to tell them."

"I don't wanna." She mumbled.

"I know it can be hard to talk about but you need to."

"Don't make me Harry please." She said, wrapping her arms round his neck.

He moved her to sit on his knee.

"Destiny you need to talk to them or they might make you go back and live there."

"No!" She sobbed loudly.

"I've seen the scars on her back and she has a phobia of water because they used to drown her. I'm willing to show these memories if they'll help."

"I'm afraid we must hear it from the child's own mouth. Memories can be tampered with." Hermione explained.

"I understand." He said before turning back to the child on his lap, "Come on Destiny, you need to talk to them."

She shook her head, "I wanna go home."

"We can't go home unless you talk to them Princess."

She started sobbing into his shirt and Harry rubbed her back calmingly.

"Okay calm down. It's okay, you're okay. Why don't you want to talk?"

"I-I d-don't wanna remember." She sobbed.

Harry rocked her slowly.

"Can't tell anyone or they'll know I'm a freak, can't tell anyone or Father will punish me, can't tell anyone or they'll hate me." She mumbled subconsciously.

"Destiny you won't have to go back, they can't punish you anymore, you don't have to be scared."

"You'll know I'm a freak, you'll hate me."

"No matter what, we won't hate you or think you're a freak. You're safe, just tell them what they did to you."

He turned her out from his chest and she took a deep breath.

"Th-th-they hit me lots, mainly Father when he was drunk. Or he'd use his belt on my back. He'd strip me of my top and make me lie face down on his bed and he'd whip me with it, often with the buckle too. I slept in a cupboard with nothing but a tattered blanket. Sometimes they'd lock me in there, I wasn't even allowed out for the bathroom. At the end of one of those punishments they'd make me take a bath. They'd fill it with cold water and they'd hold my head under the water. They didn't give me a towel afterwards and they had no care for my dignity. Harry puts up a screen now when I take a bath so I know he's there but he never sees me naked. Then he puts in loads of bubbles so when he washes my hair, I'm still dignified. They didn't bother with any of that. Any resistance to anything just got me a whipping from Father or the burning frying pan against my back from my Mother. I can't go back, please don't make me."

When she'd finished she hid her head back into Harry who's eyes had filled with tears over her recount. He held her tightly as she began to sob again.

"Sh you're okay now. You're safe. You did so well. I'm so proud of you."

"Those living arrangements are definitely not acceptable." Dean said lowly, "It's also clear from how comfortable she is with you, you are treating her right. Destiny do you want to live with Harry and Ginny or would you rather live somewhere else?"

"H-Harry and Ginny."

"I thought as much but the two of you, you're 22 and 23. Are you ready to have an eleven year old?"

"We believe we can give Destiny everything she needs without having to unsettle her further by having her move again." Ginny said.

"She'll be a teenager in a few years and you're both barely out of your teen years. Do you think you're the best home for her?"

"Yes." Harry said with conviction, "I'm not putting her into the system, we don't need another Tom Riddle. I love her and she deserves to be happy."

"So you're both in agreement over this?" He asked.

"Yes." They agreed together.

"With Hermione's blessing I can give you guardianship. This means that there is always the option to rethink and find her a better home if you think it's best. Adoption could be considered at a later date but not today."

"Yes I agree. We will do the complete tests on your house to check you're a stable family for her tomorrow and then we'll get the documentation signed."

"Thank you very much."

"It was nice to see you again." Dean Said, "And meet you Destiny."

Destiny didn't respond, just stayed curled into Harry while the adults all shook hands.

"Okay Destiny we're going home now." Harry told her.

She kept her head hidden into his chest offering a mumbled okay. She was embarrassed after recounting all of that to them.

"You need to get up so we can go." He said.

"Carry?" She asked hopefully.

"Destiny I can't carry you all the way home."

Her shoulders slumped and she nestled further in.

"But I suppose I could carry you till we get to the lift."

"Please."

He lifted her up and settled her on his hip. She buried her head into the crook of his neck and murmured contently. As they walked to the lift she let out a big yawn.

"I think someone might need a nap when we get home."

"I'm eleven I don't need a nap."

"I know you didn't sleep well last night. I think a nap might be a very good idea."

She didn't reply, just closed her eyes and enjoyed the closeness. Much to soon for her liking they reached the lift and Harry placed her onto the floor. She whined in protest but Harry put her back on the floor anyway.

"We had a deal." He reminded her firmly.

She nodded but cuddled into Ginny's side, hiding her face again. Then Ginny became aware that she had started crying yet again.

"Hey it's okay, no need to cry." She said softly.

Ginny put and arm round her as they stepped into the lift. Thankfully this time it was empty.

"Why all these tears?" Ginny asked.

She shrugged.

As the lift stopped at the main level, she walked out still clinging to Ginny. They walked over to the apparation point.

"You need to take both our hand's again Destiny and bring your head out." Harry said.

Reluctantly, she did so and they apparated back. Harry carried her to get back to house and she hummed contently. By the time they'd arrived back, she'd fallen asleep. Harry carried her up the stairs and she stirred slightly and lifted her head.

"Sh go back to sleep."

She leant her head back onto his shoulder and fell back asleep. When they reached her room, Harry laid her down on the bed, took off her shoes and tucked her in. He closed the door quietly and went back downstairs.

"We'll let her sleep for a couple of hours. Merlin knows she needs it."

"Teddy's staying at Mum's for lunch so we have an hour or two, to ourselves."

"There's that new film that we haven't had chance to watch."

"Yeah let's watch that."

Destiny was tossing and turning in her sleep.

_"Ungrateful brat." Father spat at her._

_"We told you you'd be punished if you didn't keep that mouth shut." Mother said._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't want to tell them." She sobbed._

_"Nonsense. You've been naughty and naughty girls need to be punished." Father Said._

_Her mother approached her with a hot pan that she pressed against her back, singing her new dress and leaving welts in the skin. She screamed out in pain._

_"No stop it, please." _

_"I haven't even started with you yet brat." _

_He yanked the dress over her head and flung her over his bed. She heard the sound of him unbuckling his belt and then it crashed down on her already burnt back. She sobbed and whimpered until the pain stopped and she snapped awake._

She let out a whimper, she was drenched with sweat and her face was wet with tears. Shakily, she sat up. Her dress was crumpled from sleeping in it and her hair was matted again but she didn't care, she wanted Harry and Ginny right then. She got out of bed and walked down the stairs to where Harry and Ginny were sat on the sofa curled up together watching a film.

She suddenly felt very stupid. She was eleven, she shouldn't need to be comforted after a nightmare. She took a step backwards but accidentally tripped over Pumpkin who had followed her. She fell hard onto her arm and pain shot through it. She cried out and both adults ran to her side. With the combined pain and fear still from her nightmare, she burst into tears.

"Hey it's okay, it's all going to be okay." Ginny soothed her.

Harry helped her sit up and carefully took her blazer off so he could see the bad arm.

"What happened?"

"I was coming to see you because I had a nightmare, then I felt silly and stepped back but I tripped over Pumpkin."

"How did you fall onto your arm?"

"It was behind me and it twisted as I fell."

Harry looked over her arm. Her shoulder looked dislocated and the bone in her lower arm seemed broken.

"Can you straighten you arm?"

She did it but winced.

"Now can you put your arm above your head?"

She tried but her shoulder felt like sharp knives were pricking it.

"No I can't! Owwwww."

"Did you hurt anything else? Does your back hurt?"

"A little bit not a lot."

"You're being so brave, so so brave." Ginny told her.

"I don't really think she can floo or apparate. I'll floo call St Mungos."

Harry went into the kitchen to the fire leaving Destiny and Ginny alone.

"I feel sick." She moaned.

"I know. It'll all be okay soon, I promise."

"It hurts so so much."

"I know it does. What was the nightmare about?"

"M-mother and F-Father. They were punishing me f-for telling."

"You don't have to feel silly about talking to us about a nightmare. If I have nightmares sometime I'll wake Harry."

"I thought only babies did that?"

"No it's normal to feel scared. If you have one in the night you can wake us and we'll never be mad."

"Okay." She breathed.

"What are you looking forward to at Hogwarts?"

"D-defence against the dark arts, transfiguration and charms. Owww Ginny it hurts so much."

"I know it does Darling."

"I'm going to be sick."

Ginny summoned a bowl and held it in front of Destiny who promptly threw up in it. Ginny then vanished the sick and left the bowl next to them. She then summoned a glass of water and got Destiny to swill her mouth out with it, spitting into the bowl before Ginny vanished it.

"Are you going to be sick again?"

She shook her head. Her arm had started bruising all over her shoulder and her lower arm. Harry came back through.

"They're going to send a healer. They said not to give her any potions because they can interfere. It shouldn't be too long."

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"What on Earth are you apologising for child?"

"For getting hurt. Now you have to bother yourself with sorting me out."

"You don't need to apologise. If you'd been doing something reckless maybe so but you didn't do anything wrong." Harry told her.

"Like standing up on a broomstick Harry Potter?" Ginny asked.

"I caught the snitch didn't I? Besides you weren't even at school then." He retorted.

Destiny giggled at their exchange but it caused her arm to move slightly and sent a wave of pain through her arm. She began to cry again, the pain was getting unbearable.

"It'll all be over soon Princess, it'll all be over soon." Harry soothed her, "Why don't we get you sat more comfortably?"

He helped her up by her good arm and she sat on the sofa. He summoned one of her books to him and began reading it to her in hopes of distracting her but she kept interrupting him with whines of how much it hurt. Finally, a man appeared in the kitchen and Ginny rushed to greet him. She brought him through and he knelt on the floor in front of Destiny who instantly attempted to hide herself in Harry.

"He's going to make your arm better. You don't need to be scared." He told her gently.

She peeked out slightly but stayed stuck to Harry's side.

"Hello I'm Dr Gong. What's your name?"

"Destiny." She said quietly.

"And what's your last name?"

"Dursley."

"And who are these people here?"

"Harry and Ginny."

"Are you her guardians?"

"In a manner of speaking, it'll be formalised tomorrow." Harry said.

"I can't do anything without guardian's permission."

"Please Dr Gong. Her parents are abusive, the ministry knows she is living here, they're just checking on the house tomorrow." Harry said.

"I could be fired for acting without guardian's permission."

"She's in pain. What else is there to it? Since when do legalities come before a child's welfare?" Ginny pleaded.

"If I can meet her official guardians, I can obtain their permission and then may be able to help."

"I can apparate you there but they won't like to see you." Harry said.

"No Harry don't go." Destiny sobbed, flinging her good arm round his neck.

"It's the only way to get your arm better. I'll be back soon I promise. You just stay here with Ginny and then we'll be back really soon."

She nodded, pushing herself onto Ginny's knee who held her tightly. Harry and the Doctor walked out the door and apparated once they were beyond the wards. Harry then led him towards 4 Privet Drive where he knocked on the door.

Vernon opened it.

"What do you want boy? Your kind isn't welcome here."

"Destiny's injured but the doctor needs your permission to heal her."

"How did the brat hurt herself, up to no good I expect?"

"No she tripped over the cat."

"You're not getting any permission from me, that little piece of filth deserves every little scrap of pain she gets."

Harry put his foot in the door to stop Vernon from slamming it.

"She doesn't deserve anything you put her through. Give your permission. What are you gaining from withholding it?"

"The knowledge that one of your kind is suffering. I have something for you, actually to help contain the brat."

He thrust a belt into his hands.

"A good whipping always kept her in check."

Harry dropped the belt down onto the floor in disgust.

"No I will never belt her. She's eleven and she's been subjected to more pain than most grown adults but it's okay she had to testify at the Ministry today. You'll be getting prosecuted for child abuse."

"It's not child abuse, we were stamping out the freaky parts."

"You have damaged her so much, do something good with your life and give your damn permission for us to heal her."

"No."

"Vernon who's at the door?" Petunia called.

"It's the boy, he needs our permission to heal the brat."

Petunia appeared at the door.

"My baby? Is she alright?"

"She's hurt her arm. I'm pretty sure it's a dislocated shoulder and a broken arm."

"My poor little baby. I never wanted her hurt."

"Yet she told us that you would press a hot frying pan against her back."

"Well I just needed to keep her in line. I just wanted her to be normal."

"Well face the facts, she's not normal. She's a wonderful child."

"You have my permission to heal her." She said.

"Thank you Aunt Petunia."

Vernon scowled, "What did you do that for?"

"She's our baby Vernon."

"You have no right to call her that. She has nightmares about you and what you'll do to her. Every time she needs to bathe it's a battle because she's so terrified. You've ruined her life." Harry said removing his foot and shutting the door.

"Is that sufficient?" He asked the doctor.

"Yes only one parent needs to grant their permission."

"Thank you."

They apparated back and when they returned Ginny was reading to Destiny from her animal book although Destiny seemed to be doing more sobbing than listening.

Dr Gong bent down on the floor in front of her again.

"Right Destiny I need you to answer a few more questions then I can fix that arm for you. How did you hurt it?"

"I-I-I tripped over the cat." She sobbed.

"And on a scale of one to ten, how much does it hurt?"

"T-ten."

"And it's your left arm, yes?"

"Yeah."

"Okay if you sit up properly I'm going to take a look at that arm."

She sat up and he ran his hand over the arm. She winced. Then he started manipulating her arm to see what range of movement she had. She screamed in pain and yanked the arm out of his grip.

"I just need to run a quick diagnostics and then I can make it better."

He tapped his wand on her arm and nodded.

"Your arm is broken in three places and you've got a dislocated shoulder. I need you to drink this potion to numb your arm."

She drank the potion gratefully and he ran his wand over her arm, fixing the bones. Then he cast a spell over her shoulder and it slid back into place. Then he cast a spell over the bruising so it faded.

"Her shoulder may be tender for a few days so she'll need it in a sling to stop herself from accidentally redislocating it. It can come off in four days so just in time for school to start. She may get a few pains in it so just give her a pain relief as and when."

He cast a spell and her arm was in a sling. Then he stood and shook hands with the two adults.

"I apologise over needing the guardian's permission. Any problems and call St Mungos and we'll have somebody right over."

"Thank you very much for your time Dr Gong." Harry said.

When he'd gone Destiny leant back against Ginny who hugged her tightly.

"There we go, all better." Ginny soothed her.

"Does it hurt at all?" Harry Asked.

"No it's still numb."

"You were very very brave." Ginny told her.

"Wasn't, I kept crying."

"It must have hurt a lot, I imagine I'd be crying if I'd done that to my arm." Ginny said.

"I'm surprised my father gave permission."

"He didn't, your mother did."

"He refused didn't he? I bet he told you I deserved to be in pain."

Harry nodded, "But he's wrong. He's sick and twisted. He tried to give me a belt."

She froze.

"I didn't take it. I told him straight to his face that I am never planning on whipping you."

She relaxed again and let out a yawn.

"Someone's tired today but you only slept for half an hour. Do you want to take another nap?" Harry Asked.

She shook her head firmly.

"Okay we'll have lunch, then I'll go pick up Teddy."

"I'm not hungry."

"You are, you just don't realise it." Ginny told her.

She scowled but went into the kitchen anyway. Ginny served them all sandwiches put Destiny refused to touch hers.

"Take a bite Destiny. You've been sick so your stomach's empty. You need to eat."

She picked it up and took a bite but shook her head as she swallowed it.

"I feel really sick." She lied.

Ginny came and placed a hand on her forehead.

"You don't feel warm."

"I just feel sick."

"Destiny I know you don't want to eat but you need to." Ginny said.

"No I don't." She said standing up and slamming the sandwich back on the plate.

The pain in her arm was coming back and it was making her feel short tempered.

"Sit down please Destiny." Harry said calmly.

"No."

"Then go stand in the corner."

"Nooooo Harry."

"Then sit down please."

She huffed but sat back down. She glanced at Harry and picked up her sandwich, taking another bite. It wasn't fair, she didn't want to eat so she shouldn't have to.

"My arm hurts." She whined.

"I'll go get you a potion." Ginny said.

When she returned, Destiny took the potion and with the lack of pain, her head felt clearer. She dropped her gaze to the plate.

"I'm sorry I argued." She mumbled.

"It's okay. Just eat your lunch now."

"Yes Harry."

She picked up her sandwich and ate it without complain.

"Good girl. That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"No Harry."

"I don't want any more arguments about your eating, it's important, and also no lying. I know for a fact you didn't feel sick. The consequences for lying will not be pleasant if it happens again." He told her sternly.

She dropped her gaze to the table, "Yes Harry, I'm sorry."

"I know you are and you're forgiven. Anyway I'm off to get Teddy."

He kissed both the girls on the forehead before flooing to the burrow.

"Good afternoon Harry. We're just finishing up with lunch. How did everything go?" Molly asked as he stepped out of the grate and into the kitchen.

"They're doing the general house checks tomorrow but as soon as they're cleared we'll be her legal guardians."

"Congratulations."

"So Destiny gets to be my real sister?" Teddy asked eagerly.

"Not quite Teddy. We've adopted you, we can't adopt Destiny yet."

"What's the difference?"

"You're legally our son. Destiny still has legal parents. If she wanted to go live somewhere else she could?"

"But she won't will she?" He asked anxiously.

"I don't think so Teddy."

"Good. Can we all go flying this afternoon?"

"No, me or Ginny can take you flying but Destiny can't. She's got a sling on her arm because she's got a poorly shoulder."

"Can't the doctor fix it?"

"He has but she has to keep the sling on till she goes back to school."

"What happened?" Molly Asked.

"She tripped over the cat, broke her arm in three places and dislocated her shoulder. It was a whole mess trying to get the doctor to help, he had to get permission off her guardians and as we're not them yet, I had to take him to the Dursley's."

"The mean people who hit Destiny?" Teddy Asked.

"We don't talk about that, remember Teddy?"

"You mentioned it."

"Yes but we don't go into details, Destiny gets embarrassed and we don't want that."

"But Destiny's not here."

"Teddy you know that time you wet the bed and you were embarrassed?"

"Yeah." He mumbled.

"Would you be very happy if I started talking to people about it even if you weren't there?"

"But that's different! It was my fault that I- that that happened but it's not Destiny's fault she got hit."

"Yes but Destiny is embarrassed by it so we don't talk about it."

"I still don't get it."

"It doesn't matter if you get it, we just don't talk about it."

"Fine."

Molly laughed, "Always the curious are the little ones."

"Usually I would encourage it but with the circumstances I find it best not to."

"Oh yes I understand. Are you finished with that Teddy?" She asked.

Teddy looked up from where he was playing with his piece of cake by mashing it with his fork.

"Yeah I'm finished."

"It's time for you to go home now then. I'll see you soon."

She gave him a hug and then they flooed back home. Teddy instantly ran over to where Destiny was sat trying to read her book with one arm and wrapped his arms round her neck. She jolted in surprise but soon realised who it was and wrapped her good arm around him back.

"I'm so happy. You get to stay and you're going to be like my sister."

"I'm really happy too Teddy."

"And you're not going to leave are you?"

"No I'm not."

"Good I like having you as a big sister."

He then proceeded to get onto the sofa and curl up into her side as she'd done to Harry and Ginny a few times. She let her right arm fall around his shoulders.

"And I love having you as a little brother."

Harry joined them on sofa and brought out a copy of The Beedles in the Bard.

"Would you two like to listen to a story?"

They both nodded eagerly and Harry smiled. It was strange in a way how Destiny could act so much younger than her age, the way she shied away from people and was open to such a childish concept of being read to but she'd never had the opportunities when she was young. He didn't want to stop her but he worried for how she'd cope at Hogwarts yet she could also act a lot older than her age when needed so hopefully she'd be okay.

Harry opened the book and began to read a story. The children listened entranced even though Teddy had heard the stories millions of times. After about two hours his voice started to feel hoarse so he shut the book. He looked up at Destiny who's face had gone white.

"Is your arm hurting again?"

She nodded.

He went and got a potion for her to drink and her colour came back as the pain disappeared.

"You should have said something." He told her.

"I didn't want to interrupt."

He sighed, "You need to tell me when you're in pain."

"Why?"

"Because I can help you."

"But you don't need to bother yourself helping me."

"Destiny you're not a bother."

"Am."

"Right new rule. Every time you need something but don't ask for it or don't ask for help when you need it, you're getting a timeout."

"But that's not fair!"

"Yes it is. You're always trying to do it yourself is something that needs correcting. It's not naughty but it's wrong and you'll be punished accordingly until you remember."

She didn't seem very happy but didn't protest further.

"Can we go flying now Uncle Harry?" Teddy asked, jumping up off the sofa.

"Yes do you want to go with me or Aunty Ginny?"

Destiny didn't say anything but she pressed against his side, making it clear she didn't want him to go. Teddy glanced at her, then Harry, then at his feet.

"I want you but then I feel bad." He mumbled.

"Destiny why don't you spend a girly afternoon with Ginny?"

She shook her head and leant her head onto his shoulder. Teddy looked at her and his shoulders slumped.

"How about we all stay inside today and then the day after tomorrow, Destiny and Aunty Ginny are going shopping so we can go flying then Teddy."

"Okay Uncle Harry."

Destiny nodded contently.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Teddy bear picnic." Said Teddy, jumping up and down, clapping his hands.

Harry laughed, "Okay go get the teddies then Teddy."

He giggled and raced up the stairs.

"What are we doing?" Asked Destiny.

"I'm sure Teddy will explain. Come on sit up properly, I'm not going anywhere."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes come on. We don't want to make Teddy jealous and he didn't put up a fuss about staying in when he saw you wanted to be with me."

She sighed and pulled herself away. Teddy ran back down the stairs clutching three teddy bears.

"There you go Uncle Harry, there you go Destiny."

He handed Harry a blue bear and Destiny a pink bear, while he clutched an old wolf to his chest.

"And Moony is mine."

Harry smiled at the name. He'd had the wolf since he was a baby, the real Moony had given it to him. Teddy then proceeded to give out pretend cups of tea and they had to make their teddies drink it and make them pretend to eat cake. Destiny beginning to hold the teddy closer and closer wasn't lost as when they were finishing up he bent down next to Teddy.

"Can Destiny have that teddy Teddy?"

"Yeah its a girlie teddy, I don't even know why I've got it."

"Probably because when you were three your favourite colour was pink." Harry chuckled.

"Was not." He protested.

"Okay, Okay. Why don't you tell Destiny she can keep it?"

"Okay."

He walked over to where Destiny sat now with the teddy held to her chest. As she saw Teddy coming over she held it at arm's length to give back to him.

"Destiny I want you to keep that teddy."

"Really? For me?"

"Yeah I have lots and lots. I want you to keep that one."

"Thank you Teddy."

She hugged her new teddy to her chest and smiled at Teddy.

"This is the best family ever."


	7. Inspection

"Come on Princess it's time for bed." Harry said.

"Can't I stay up a bit longer?"

"No Sweetheart you're tired, I can tell."

"I don't want to go to bed." She whispered.

"Why not?"

"I'm scared, what if I get another dream?"

Harry debated offering her a sleeping draught but thought better as she'd want it every night.

"I don't think you'll get another dream."

"You don't know that."

"No I don't."

"I'm such a baby."

"No you're not Princess, you've just been through a lot."

She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I know you're tired."

"I'm not."

"Hmm?"

"I'm nooooot." She whined.

"That whine tells me everything, come on Princess."

"Harry nooooo. I don't want to sleeeeeeep."

"Well we'll go up and get you ready and see how you feel then."

She sighed but followed him up to her room. He got out her nightgown and put up a screen. She got changed without complaint as well as brushing her teeth which Harry took as a good sign but she came back with tear tracks down her cheeks. He scooped her up and she stiffened put soon relaxed. He held her on his knee protectively.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I don't w-want to go t-to bed and y-you're not even l-listening to me."

"I am listening to you princess and I know you're scared but you still need to sleep."

She shook her head against his chest and he sighed.

"I'm going to stay with you until you fall asleep and if you do get a nightmare, you come wake Ginny or I."

"But I might still get ooooone."

"So what are you planning on doing? Not sleeping ever again?"

"I don't knooooow."

"That whine is showing me you're tired so I think the best thing would be for you to go to bed."

"Nooooo you're not being faaaaaaair."

"How am I not being fair?"

"You said we'd see how I felt and now you're just making me go to beeeeeeed."

There was a knock at the door and Ginny popped her head in.

"Is everything okay in here?"

"Destiny doesn't want to go to bed." Harry sighed.

"Why don't you want to go to bed?"

"I'm scared of getting a dream."

"I know how you feel. When I was about sixteen I never wanted to go to sleep. Every time that I did all I would see would be something awful happening to my brother or Harry because they'd gone on a mission."

"What did you do?"

She smiled and waved her wand so there were fairy lights strung on all the walls and the main lights dimmed, leaving the room with a yellow glow.

"Well I used to get cozy in my bed and I used to read."

Ginny sat on the bed against the head board and got Destiny to sit next to her. She wrapped an arm round her and summoned a story book from Teddy's room and began to read to her. She read until Destiny had fallen fast asleep before shutting the book, laying her down and tucking her in. Her and Harry wordlessly left the room.

"You can't fight her Harry. In a normal situation she should obey you and you can use the whole it's important, you need to but not when she's scared. Her mind can only process that she doesn't want to, she can't see reason so your only choice is to emphasise with her."

"I didn't expect to get that much refusal from her honestly."

"Oh I expect she's going to feel awful tomorrow and you're going to spend half the morning convincing her you're not mad at her."

()()()

The next morning when Harry went into wake her, she scooted to the other side of her bed.

"Hey Princess, what's wrong?"

"You're going to hit me. I was bad and disrespectful last night."

"I'm not going to hit you."

"Punch me? Kick me? Whip me?"

"No. I'm not going to hurt you no matter what and nothing you did last night was wrong."

"That would have got me father's belt for sure."

"But your father isn't here, you're safe."

"Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Cause I argued back and I whined and I wouldn't do as you asked."

"Destiny you are in no trouble. You were scared as would be expected, I don't blame you for not wanting to sleep."

"Why?"

"Because it wasn't your fault."

"Was."

"You're allowed to be scared and when you're scared you might not act with best regards to the rules."

"So mother and father weren't at fault because they were scared of me being a freak?"

"No definitely not. They were your parents, their job is to take care of you. Also no matter how scared you are, hurting someone physically is never acceptable."

She nodded but still looked at him sceptically.

"Right why are you scared?"

"Not."

"Don't lie to me please Destiny."

"I don't wanna say."

"Destiny you can trust me."

"I-I don't believe that it can be it, you must just be saving it up. Nothing I do goes unpunished. I'm bad, I wanted to be good while I was here but now I've been bad and soon you're going to decide you don't want me or like mother and father think you have to keep me under control cause I'm a monster."

"You're not a monster Destiny."

"You told me not to lie."

"Destiny I promise you, you're not a monster."

"I hurt mother and father. I'm a monster."

"Yes but you didn't mean to. Come on let's get you some breakfast."

She followed him downstairs silently and joined Teddy and Ginny at the table.

"Did you sleep well Destiny?" Ginny asked.

"Yes thank you." She replied politely.

"Good I'm happy to hear it."

She ate her breakfast without argument and drank her potion. Afterwards she excused herself and went up to her bedroom. She got out a set of clothes and decided she'd be brave today and take a shower without Harry there. She'd need to at school anyway. She left her sling on as she guessed it was magically waterproof. She trembled and as the feeling of drowning got worse a tub of shampoo exploded. She squealed but finished her shower and got dressed. She returned back downstairs but saw Harry and Ginny talking to a person from the Ministry. She went over and tugged on Harry's sleeve.

"I need to talk to you." She whispered.

"Okay in just a minute."

She stood patiently while he finished before tugging him up the stairs.

"Did you shower yourself Destiny?"

She nodded.

"Wow what a brave girl. You definitely get a star today." He said, putting it on the chart.

"But something happened. I think it was my accidental magic."

"Okay, show me."

She went into the bathroom and he saw the shampoo exploded.

"I'm sorry Harry, I'll clean it up if you want me to, I just didn't know where the cleaning things were."

"No you're fine accidental magic is just that, an accident. Stop stressing it's okay."

She wrapped her good arm around his middle and he patted her back.

"You're safe, you'll never get in trouble for this."

"Love you Harry."

"I love you too Destiny so so much."

"What are those people doing here?"

"They're just here to make sure you're happy and safe living here. They might want to talk to you and they'll look at your room and such. It's nothing to worry over."

"I don't wanna talk to them."

"Well we'll just see, okay?"

"Kay."

"We're going to have to go down and see them now. I know they want to see your room and the rest of the house."

She held onto his hand as they went back down to see Ginny still talking to the Ministry people. It was a middle aged man who looked kind and welcoming and a strict young looking woman.

"Hello you must be Destiny." The man said.

She nodded and pushed close to Harry.

"I can see you're a bit shy little one, that's okay."

"Yes but you will need to answer our questions whether you want to or not." The woman snapped.

She shrank in on herself and hid her face in Harry's side.

"Hey little one there's no need to be scared. I'm Malcolm and we're just here to make sure everything's okay here and that you're okay to live here. I don't want to take you away from Harry and Ginny but I need to make sure I'm safe."

"Why? Nobody else ever cared." She whispered.

"Stupid muggles. I care because nobody should be somewhere where they're getting hurt."

She half shrugged.

"Now little one can you show me your bedroom."

She nodded.

"Do you need her alone?" Harry Asked.

She shook her head frantically.

"Yes alone is better." The woman said sharply.

She clung onto Harry, her grip tight and unrelenting.

"No, no, no." She said quietly.

"Sh you'll be okay." He soothed.

She shook her head frantically, "You come, you or Ginny."

"You don't get a choice Destiny this is what's going to happen so it will." The woman snapped.

She began to whimper softly and Harry bent down next to her.

"Why won't you go with them?"

"She sounds like mother." She whispered so only Harry heard.

He sighed understanding the parallels Destiny was drawing.

"How much of an order do you have to keep things to?" He asked.

"It does have to fit with what is needed." The woman said.

"But we do have flexibility so if there is a way that we can ammodate your needs better then we'll will do our best." Malcom said.

The lady shot him a glare but he ignored her.

"It's just that she is extremely shy around new people and relates it to her negative upbringing. Would it be possible to wait a while for her to warm up to you so she's more comfortable? I can't guarantee she'll be happy even later on but you'll have a better chance than now." Harry said.

"No."

"Yes."

The two glared at each other.

"We have a structure Malcom."

"That can be adapted to fit individual needs. What are you hoping to get from taking this little one away from the only safety she knows."

"That is the point. To get a feeling for how the children are without their parents."

"Which we will still get if we wait."

"It is not up to the child to run things."

"If you haven't noticed she didn't ask for more time. She just needs her safety."

"Oh like this isn't all preplanned."

"It's not, can't you see she's just scared?"

"Oh just shut up. You think you know everything because you've done this longer but you need to stick to protocol. It's clear this child is nothing but a menace and I won't be undermined by a child!" She finished with a yell.

Destiny flinched and put her arm up to Harry in the sign of wanting to be held. Harry knew Teddy would get jealous but he also knew that his little girl needed him so he picked her up. He was aware of her shaking body as she began to tremble and cry with fear.

"You do not get to come into our home and terrify our daughter." Ginny hissed, "It is on her records that she has been abused so how about some tact. He is Harry Potter, is this how you treat our saviour's family."

Harry winced at the celebrity blow but he knew it was for Destiny so he didn't try to dissuade them of the notion.

"I am taking Destiny upstairs to calm her down. I hope that you will be acting professional and using your head when I come down."

He went up the stairs, still holding Destiny when he came across Teddy.

"Why was someone shouting?"

"They just got annoyed Teddy, everything's okay."

"Why does Destiny get a carry? You say I'm too heavy and she's much bigger than me."

"Teddy, Destiny got very upset at the yelling. Give me five minutes and you can come in and join us."

"Okay. You give Destiny teddy bear to make her feel better."

"Yes I might do Teddy thank you."

He went into her bedroom and sat down. He tried to put Destiny down but she clung to him so he sat her down on his lap.

"You're okay, you're safe. It's just me and you. The scary lady has gone."

She continued to grip him and sob. He grabbed the teddy bear from her bed and pressed it into her chest. She released her grip on Harry and took the teddy instead. She laid her head against his chest and brought her legs up too, she placed the teddy bear in between her knees and began sucking her thumb. Her sobs stopped till they were just sniffles and the trembling reduced to stillness.

"There we go, nice and calm. You're safe."

She didn't answer but he knew she didn't want to take her thumb out of her mouth. There was a knock at the door and Destiny whipped her head round to look. When Teddy walked in she relaxed again.

"Is Destiny okay now?"

"Yes she's okay but we're just being very calm at the moment. Do you want to come and join in with the hugs?"

He nodded and bounded over. He laid against Harry's side who put one arm round Teddy and kept the other one on Destiny. They sat for a while before Destiny spoke.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Princess, nothing at all."

"I don't like people shouting."

"I know you don't and that's okay."

"I don't like the woman. Malcom nice, he stood up for me."

"Yes he did, would you go with just Malcom to show him your room."

She shook her head, "Not yet."

"But maybe later?"

"Maybe."

"Good girl. Now if you're ready we can go back downstairs."

She stiffened but nodded, "I keep teddy bear with me though."

"That's fine."

"And I get a carry."

"I'll carry you downstairs then you can sit on my knee."

"Okay."

"I want carry too!" Teddy said.

"Okay but you will need to sit on Ginny's knee downstairs because I need Destiny with me."

He'd carefully considered what he said so it didn't seem like Destiny's choice but what he needed. He knew that Teddy would respect this more. He picked up Destiny on one side and Teddy on the other.

"You two are heavy when you're together."

"No. You're just weak." Teddy giggled.

He lowered Teddy and dropped him onto the bed causing another fit of giggles. Destiny just tucked her teddy under her chin and gripped Harry harder.

"It's okay I won't drop you Destiny. Me and Teddy were just playing, he likes it."

He picked Teddy back up and took them both downstairs. Malcom was still there but the lady was nowhere to be seen. Him and Ginny were sat sipping tea on the sofa so Harry took the children over, setting Teddy on Ginny's lap and sitting with Destiny on his lap. She instantly turned and buried herself in his chest but there were no sobs.

"Mr Potter Sir, I would like to apologise for my colleague's and my unprofessional behaviour."

"It is alright Sir, it's just that Destiny is very sensitive."

"I could tell. I've done this job for years and the younger ones who start can never really understand. Everything has to fit to protocol and they don't understand that we should adapt to an individual child's needs."

"I know that she does feel more comfortable with you than she did with your partner."

"How comfortable?"

"She said you're nice and that she might talk to you alone later."

"That's progress and this is your other little boy?"

"Yes this is Teddy my godson. Although legally he is my child, we both care for him."

"And I'm assuming you'd want the same for Destiny?"

"Yes as we can't both have guardianship over her until we're married."

"Ah yes old wizarding law."

"What do you need to do while you're here and is your colleague returning?"

"I need a tour of your house, then I need to talk to whichever one of you will be getting guardianship and I can end with talking to Destiny while she shows me her bedroom. As for my colleague, she will not be returning however I have another colleague who I will need for when I talk to her alone, it's safeguarding. She could come earlier if you would like Destiny to get used to her."

"Yes that might be best, thank you."

"May I use your floo?"

"Of course."

He went through into the kitchen while Destiny slowly pulled her head out from Harry's chest.

"Are you feeling a bit better now Sweetie?"

She nodded.

"Gin, who's getting guardianship, me or you?"

"Harry I thought that'd be obvious, look at her."

"I know, just-."

"Harry doesn't want me."

"No no Sweetheart I do, it's just I had to be sure Ginny wouldn't mind as she would want you to."

"Two people want me?"

"Yes Destiny but I know you'll feel happier with Harry." Ginny said.

"Harry is my hero."

He ruffled her hair and she giggled but soon stopped as Malcom returned with a chubby older lady.

"Hello Deary, my name is Heather."

Destiny shook her head but didn't turn back around into Harry. He rubbed her back as she eyed the newcomer suspiciously.

"You're a little shy aren't you?"

She nodded and hid her face in her teddy bear.

"Well then we'd like a tour of the house if that's okay?" Malcom said.

"Of course. How much do you need to see?" Harry Asked.

"All the parts that you live in. I'm aware it's a very large house but there's also some charms we need to cast to check for dark artefacts in the rest of the house."

"Of course." Harry replied.

"And if all of you would come it would be great as that allows us to see your interaction as a family. If Teddy gets bored though, one of you is fine to take him to play."

"Okay Destiny get down off my knee please."

She shook her head.

"Destiny I know you're scared but you can hold my hand. You are too big for me to carry you the whole time."

She shook her head.

"I want to stay with you."

"You will stay with me. I promise that I won't let you go while we do this tour."

"Okay."

She climbed off his knee and grabbed onto his arm but dropped her teddy bear. She looked to Harry in a panic and he bent down to pick it up.

"Shall we give your teddy a ride in your sling?"

She nodded so he placed it in the sling.

"Does that make your arm feel funny or is it okay?"

"It's okay but can I have a potion?"

"Yes you can. Good girl for asking. We'll start with the kitchen anyway."

He led them all to the kitchen and went over to the potions cabinet to get a potion for Destiny. He went to hand it to her but she shook her head.

"You promised you wouldn't let me go."

He sighed and held the vial up to her lips so she'd drink. She giggled as she finished taking it.

"You find this funny do you?" He asked.

She nodded and leant into his side.

"So this is your kitchen?" Malcolm checked.

"Yes we also use it as a dining room so that if Ginny's cooking we can still talk."

"You don't have house elves?"

"No we like to live life as normally as we can."

"Okay. Are all your potions stored up there?"

"Yes there are some in the bathroom cabinets but mainly in here. They're all out of reach of Teddy and Destiny."

"Destiny what would you do if you were hungry?"

"Ask Harry or Ginny but I'm never hungry."

"We do occasionally have some trouble getting her to eat but she eats something at all three meals in the day. She also has a nutrient potion."

"Yes that is important. She looks massively underweight. Destiny how often did you eat at your old home?"

Her eyes went wide and she shook her head.

"She doesn't like to talk about her old home."

"I see. Well you'll need to take her to see a healer for a medical exam. Her weight could cause possible further issues and you'll need to check that there's no other underlying issues."

"No no doctors." She said, shaking her head.

"What's wrong with going to a doctor Destiny? I didn't think you'd have even been to one."

"No doctor, no doctor, no doctor." She murmured, beginning to tremble.

He knelt on the floor and brought her into his chest.

"It's okay. We'll discuss this later, okay?"

She shook her head, "No, no doctor."

"We'll talk about it later."

She continued to shake her head and her knees gave it out beneath her as she began to sob. Harry caught her and she threw her arm round his neck. He picked her up and held her close.

"No doctors, no."

"What's wrong with the doctor Princess?"

She glanced at Malcolm and Heather and shook her head.

"I'm going to take her to calm down. Ginny will you get them a drink?"

"Of course. Go get her calm."

He carried her through and up to her bedroom. He sat her down on his knee and rubbed small circles on her back, giving her the teddy bear to hold. She sucked on her thumb and leant into him.

"You're okay, calm down. We're not going to do anything without your agreement but I would like to know why you're scared of doctors." he said gently taking her thumb out her mouth.

"Th-they said weird things about my brain. They told mother and father that there should be different ways they should treat me because apparently I'm different but that would make them really mad. When I got home they'd punish me really bad and talk about getting rid of the freakiness."

"Whatever the doctor says, we're not going to punish you, we're not going to send you away or change our opinion of you."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay but when we go, you stay the whole time."

"Of course."

"Okay."

"Are you ready to go back down?"

"If you carry me."

"Destiny I've told you no."

"Please."

"What about if you walk but if things get too much I'll pick you up?"

"How will you know?"

"I can tell."

"Okay, you hold my hand all the time though."

"Yes I will do."

She nodded and climbed off his knee, setting her teddy back in her sling and holding Harry's hand. They went back into the kitchen and Destiny pressed herself against Harry.

"All sorted?" Asked Ginny

"Yes all sorted. Do you want to carry on with the tour?"

They took them all around the house except for Destiny's room. She never left Harry's side but she managed standing on the floor.

"Destiny I need to go talk to them by myself now. Can you be a brave girl and go and sit with Ginny instead?"

She shook her head.

"Come on Princess you're okay and you know Ginny. You're fine with her usually."

"I want to stay with you."

"I know Princess but I need to go talk to them."

"Destiny come play with me." Said Teddy, prompted by Ginny.

"Harry stay."

She pulled him over to where Teddy was playing with his cars and kept hold of his hand until she realised she wanted to join in so dropped it in favour of a car. Harry waited a few minutes before he tip toed out of the room with Malcolm.

"Harry look at my car. Harry? Where's Harry?"

"He'll be back soon Destiny, I promise." Ginny told her.

"I want Harry!"

"I know but he'll be back soon."

"No! Want Harry now!" She screamed.

"Destiny calm down, he will be back in a few minutes. Just play with Teddy for a bit."

"No! Your fault Teddy! You distracted me so Harry would leave! I hate you!"

She picked up one of the toy cars and chucked it at Teddy. It hit him in the face and he burst into tears.

"No Destiny. That's naughty, very naughty. Go stand in the corner." She scolded, picking up Teddy.

"No! I want Harry!"

"What's going on?" Asked Harry as he stepped back into the room.

"Harry!" Destiny chirped happily and ran over to him.

She leant her head against his side and he wrapped an arm round her.

"Destiny threw a tantrum and threw a toy car at Teddy." Ginny told Harry.

"Destiny is this true?" Harry asked, pushing her away so he could look at her.

She looked at her feet and nodded before trying to press herself back into his side.

"No, you're going to go stand in the corner for fifteen minutes."

"Harry I-."

"No I am too mad to speak to you without shouting. Go stand in the corner and think about what you did wrong."

"But-.:

"Destiny Dursley get yourself in that corner this instant!" he snapped.

She burst into tears and went over to Ginny, leaning against her but she pointed at the corner and pulled herself and Teddy away. Destiny's breath hitched as she went to stand in the corner. She didn't know what had happened, she'd been so upset and she'd just lost control, she hadn't meant to throw the car at Teddy, it just happened.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed.

"That's enough, no talking in the corner." Harry scolded.

She wept quietly for the rest of her time, she didn't complain as she knew she'd deserved it and much worse.

"To me Destiny."

Her breath hitched and she walked over to him, head down, shoulders hunched.

"Look at me Destiny."

She raised her head slowly, hating the disappointment she was seeing in his eyes.

"Is Teddy okay?" She whimpered.

"Teddy will be fine." He assured her.

"I'm sorry."

"What happened?"

"I was bad."

He shook his head, "No what was going on in your head?"

"I don't know. I wanted you and I got mad and I lost control."

"Was it your magic?"

She shook her head, "No it was me. I didn't mean to though."

"I believe you Destiny but you have to stay in control of your own actions."

"I know." She whispered.

"Teddy is okay but you could have hurt him."

"I know. I'm sorry. Please don't send me away. I promise I'll be good."

"Sh Princess nobody's sending you anywhere."

"But I was bad."

"Your actions were bad. Not you."

"I'm really sorry Harry."

"I know and I know that you know you were wrong which is why I'm not going to punish you anymore. I know today is hard for you but you have to learn that you can't be with me all the time. You're going to be going to school soon and I won't always be there. Now I want you to apologise to Teddy and we can move on."

"Okay."

She walked over to Teddy and Ginny.

"Teddy I'm very sorry that I threw a car at you and that I said I hated you. I don't hate you, I really like having you as a little brother."

"It's okay. Aunty Ginny fixed me and now I'm all better. We can play again later?"

"If you still want to play with me."

"Don't be silly, you're my best friend."

She turned back to Harry, smiling.

"All's well that ends well."

"Am I allowed a hug now?"

"Of course, come here Princess."

She basically ran over to him and into his arms. She laid her head on his chest and nestled in. He became aware of a slight shaking of her shoulders.

"What's wrong?"

"Y-you do s-so much for m-me and I r-repay you like this."

"You don't have to earn our love Princess, we'll always love you anyway."

"But how? I act bad all the time and I was good at my old house but they never loved me."

"That was your parents fault not your's."

"But why?"

"Destiny your mother and father are very bad people. They dislike anybody different. You are different, you're special but they couldn't see how wonderful you are."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"My tantrum."

"We've moved on, forgiven. We won't talk about it again."

"Carry?"

He shook his head and her shoulders slumped.

"Please."

"No. I have told you that you're too big for me to carry all the time."

"Sit on your knee?"

"Yes okay for a little bit."

He sat on the sofa and she climbed up, nestling in.

"How brave are you feeling Destiny?"

She shrugged.

"Brave enough to go talk to Malcolm?"

She hesitated before nodding slowly.

"Not yet though. I want my time on your knee first."

He laughed softly, "Okay."

He held her for a while and neither of them said anything. Eventually Harry kissed her head and pulled away.

"I think it's time sweetheart."

"Okay just don't leave while I'm gone."

"I'm not planning on it sweetheart."

"Will you walk upstairs with me?"

"Yes and I'll be just down here when you're finished."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay."

She climbed off his knee and took his hand in her good one. They climbed up the stairs followed by Malcolm and Heather. Her grip tightened as they reached her bedroom and Harry rubbed small circles on the back of her hand. He knelt down when they reached her door.

"You're going to be okay. I'm going to be right downstairs."

"What if something bad happens?"

"It won't."

"But what if something does?"

"Then you can shout and I'll be right here."

"Okay."

She gave him a quick hug and went into her bedroom.

"So Destiny this is your bedroom?"

She nodded.

"We're going to have a look around. Do you have anything private like a diary that you want to take out before we do?"

She shook her head.

"Okay. Do you like living with Harry and Ginny?"

She nodded eagerly.

"And do you feel safe here?"

Another nod.

"Do they ever leave you alone to look after Teddy or exclude you?"

She shook her head.

"What's this chart for?"

She shook her head.

"Destiny we need you to talk to us."

She shook her head stubbornly.

"We can't let you live here if you don't talk to us."

She scowled deeply and shook her head.

"Fine we'll come back to talking. Do they ever hurt you here?"

She shook her head.

"And do you always have enough to eat?"

She nodded.

"Now Destiny we need you to answer these questions for us with words."

She shook her head and walked out the door. She went downstairs and climbed onto Harry's knee.

"That was quick. Are you done?" He asked.

Malcolm shook his head, "She won't talk. I can only get so much from her nods and shakes."

"Destiny why wouldn't you talk to them?"

She shrugged and played with the cuff of his sleeve.

"I need you to go do this Destiny or they won't let you be a part of our family."

She shook her head and folded her arms stubbornly. He sighed and reached under her arms, pulling her off his knee. She whined and tried to sit back down but he wouldn't let her.

"Harryyyyyy."

"There's your voice. Go talk to them and then you can sit back on my knee."

She shook her head and tried to climb back on.

"No Destiny." Harry told her sternly.

"Please."

"No."

"But I'm scared."

"I know but I need you to be brave for me. Can you do that?"

She sniffled and shook her head. Harry sighed and hooked her under her arms, lifting her onto his knee. Instantly, she cuddled in and he felt her shoulders shake.

"Okay, you're safe. You're okay."

She shook her head and clung to him.

"Is there anyway you can do this without making her speak to you?"

"Let me make a few calls and I'll get back to you. May I use your floo?"

"Yes of course."

Malcolm and Heather went into the kitchen, leaving Ginny, Harry, Teddy and Destiny.

"Sh Princess, you're okay."

"Destiny stay with you, not leave."

"I'm not going to make you go anywhere."

"Destiny stay right here."

"That's what we all want."

Malcolm came back a few minutes later.

"From what we were able to see with your interaction, we are fine to grant you guardianship Mr Potter."

"Thank you so much."

"If you and Destiny could come with us to sign the forms please."

"Carry?"

"No you can hold my hand."

"Please."

"No I've told you that I can't carry you all the time."

She burst into tears and cuddled into him further. He sighed and picked her up to rest on her hip. He stood and went with Malcolm and Heather. They both signed the forms and Harry repeated the vows to care and love Destiny. When they were finished, they bid them farewell and went back into the living room.

The family had lunch and played games together for the rest of the afternoon.

"Bed time Teddy." Harry told him.

"But Destiny gets to stay up." He whined.

"She's a lot older than you Teddy."

"But I don't want to miss out on anything. You're all going to have fun without me."

"You need your sleep. How about if Destiny reads you a bed time story?"

"Okay." He agreed happily.

Harry took Teddy to get ready for bed and Destiny went up to read him a story. When he was asleep, they went back downstairs. Harry and Destiny played chess until it was time for her to go to bed.

**_Hi. I kind of want to try and write some corporal punishment into these stories, not because I agree with it but I've read stories with it in and would look to try it. Please let me know in the reviews or by pm if you would like this or if you wouldn't like it. Please also tell me what aspects of the story you like/dislike. Thank you._**


	8. Shopping and the doctors

"Ginny you can't spend this much on me." Destiny said as they approached the till. Ginny and Destiny had gone out shopping in muggle London to buy Destiny some clothes.

"Of course I can love, you need some new clothes and we have plenty of money."

"But-."

"Enough. Harry and I are more than happy to spend money on you. You're family."

"Family." She repeated softly.

Ginny wrapped her arm round the smaller girl as they went up to pay. Destiny fidgeted as the number got higher and higher but Ginny took her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I've told you it's fine." She whispered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Destiny, I'm very sure."

Ginny packed the bags and paid while Destiny leant against her side.

"Somebody's a lucky girl." The shop assistant said.

Destiny started and clung onto Ginny's sleeve.

"It's okay. You don't need to be scared." Ginny soothed.

Wide eyed, she looked up at the assistant.

"A little shy, is she?"

"Yes, you're quite shy aren't you Destiny?"

She nodded and hid her face in Ginny's sleeve.

"Well thank you, let's go Destiny."

Clinging to Ginny's hand, they left the store.

"Well done. You did really well there Destiny."

"I did?"

"Yes, very well. I'm proud of you."

Not knowing what to say, Destiny stayed silent and leant into Ginny's side.

"We're going to go to a special kind of shop now. You know how Harry and I are getting married?"

"Yeah."

"Well we want you to be a bridesmaid."

"Really? Me?"

"Yes you, you're one of the most important people to be there."

"So do I get a pretty dress?" She asked in a small voice.

"That's what we're doing now."

Squealing, she threw her arm round Ginny's neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Come on then."

Skipping down the street, they approached the bridal shop.

"Hello, Ginny isn't it?"

"Yes, hi. I'm here to get a bridesmaid dress for my daughter."

Destiny grinned if possible even wider.

"Daughter? I wasn't aware you had a daughter who you'd need fitting. We've got the measurements for your other bridesmaid, Hermione."

"Yes, she's a new addition to the family."

"Oh well of course. Have a look at the dresses while I go fetch everything we need for measuring."

They looked at the children's dresses and Destiny gasped at every single one.

"You'll need your dress to be in purple as that's the colour but besides that, you can have anything you like."

"I've never had a dress before, ever."

Ginny brought her into a hug. She couldn't imagine growing up without pretty dresses. Her mother had always made sure she had at least one dress. The lady came back and told Destiny to climb up onto a stool. Trembling, she climbed onto the stool.

"It's okay Destiny, relax." Ginny soothed.

"Don't like it up here." She whimpered.

"I'll be as quick as I can little one." The lady promised.

Tears streamed down her face but she didn't complain. Ginny stood next to her and laid a comforting hand on her arm but it did little to stop the trembles.

"Almost done little one." The lady said as she finished up measuring.

"You can get down now Sweetie."

Jumping down, Destiny clung to Ginny's side.

"Obviously it's going to be difficult with her arm in the sling but we'll do our best. I also have to ask, are you planning on her gaining weight before the wedding."

"We are hoping so. We're at the doctors later on to discuss that."

"Doctor's?" Destiny asked fearfully.

"It'll be okay, forget about it for now."

"No doctor."

"We'll talk when we're done here."

She furiously shook her head, "No, no, no doctor."

"Okay Destiny will you calm down for me. Stop panicking."

"Can't. Doctor, no doctor."

"What are five things you can see?"

"Uh, uh, y-you, h-her, dresses, hand, floor."

"Good girl. What about four things you can feel?"

"Erm, floor, clothes, hair," She reached up to touch her hair, "You," She grabbed her hand.

"Very good. What are three things you can hear?"

"You, me." She pressed her head against Ginny's chest, "Heart."

"Good girl, this is going to be a bit harder. What are two things you can smell?"

"Erm erm, washing powder and your shampoo."

"Good."

She dug in her pocket for a piece of chocolate and handed it to Destiny.

"Eat that and tell me what you taste."

She chewed and swallowed.

"Chocolate!"

"Good girl. You did so well."

"Hug?"

Destiny brought the child into her arms, kissing the top of her head.

"Do you want to try on some dresses now?"

"I-I'm allowed?"

"Of course, why wouldn't you be?"

"Because, I made a display of us and made us seem abnormal."

"Oh Sweetie, that's not anything that you have to feel bad about. You're never going to be in trouble for getting worried."

"But-."

"Never."

"But-."

"Destiny that's enough. Let's try some dresses on."

"Don't wanna."

"What? Why not?"

"Don't wanna."

"You did a moment ago."

"Don't wanna now."

"I need you to Destiny. If you want to be a bridesmaid then you need to try on a dress."

"Come back later?"

"No because we need to go to the doctor's later, oh. I get it. You're trying to stall going to the doctor's, aren't you?"

She shuffled her feet and looked down.

"Well Destiny?"

"Y-yeah."

"Look at me."

She shook her head.

"One."

"Nooo. Don't count." She whined.

"Then look at me please. Two."

She sighed and brought her head up.

"You don't need to be scared of the doctors. Okay?"

"Yeah. Okay."

"Good, now let's try on some dresses."

Destiny was resigned as they tried on the dresses, still worrying about the doctor's visit later.

"Which one do you like the most Destiny?"

"Whichever one means I don't have to go to the doctor's."

"Destiny!" Ginny snapped.

Her lower lip wobbled and she pressed in for a hug but was pushed back by Ginny.

"No. Stop this or you're not getting a dress and you don't get to be a bridesmaid."

That was it for Destiny, the damn broke. She burst into tears and Ginny sighed.

"Okay, okay, calm down. You can still be a bridesmaid. Come on, no more tears."

"I don't want to go to the doctor's." She sobbed.

"Destiny can you forget about that for just one second?" Ginny asked irritably.

"Not really." She answered honestly.

"I've had it with you today. We're going home."

"So no doctors?"

"Yes doctors, just home first so I can get a break. Shoes back on and let's go."

"B-but I never got a dress."

"You're not getting a dress."

"What but you said I wouldn't be punished for getting worried?" She protested.

"This isn't for worrying, this is for ruining the day."

Sniffling, she pulled her shoes on and looked at Ginny with wide, sorrowful eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"I'll definitely be back for my next fitting, we'll just have to see about Destiny." Ginny said, ignoring the apology.

"Don't be too hard on her, she's just a little girl."

"She's eleven."

"Oh. Well don't make it a reason to give me less business." She joked.

"We'll see. Come on Destiny. Apologise to the lady for wasting her time."

"Sorry." She whispered.

"Come on then."

As soon as they got out the shop, Destiny leant her head against Ginny.

"I'm really sorry Ginny."

"I don't particularly want to hear it Destiny."

She walked down an alley with Destiny running to keep up.

"Gin-."

"That's enough. Take my arm and hold it tightly."

Doing so, they apparated back and Destiny swayed as they landed. She steadied herself and went to grab Ginny's hand but she'd started walking without her. Lower lip wobbling again, she ran to catch up.

"Straight to your room when we get inside." Ginny told her coldly.

"Ginny I'm sorry." Destiny begged.

Opening the door, she looked at the young girl expectantly, "Do as I've said."

Head down, she went upstairs and into her room. Ginny ran her fingers through her hair and went into the living room where Harry was playing with Teddy.

"Hi honey, how was shopping?

"Teddy could you go play upstairs so I can talk to Harry?"

"Yeah, I play with Destiny!"

"No, in your own room please. Destiny's been naughty so she's in her room."

Harry looked at Ginny with confusion while Teddy agreed sadly and went upstairs.

"What did she do?"

"Wouldn't shut up about the doctors the whole time that I was trying to get her a bridesmaid dress."

"She's just worried Gin. You know how it scares her."

"Yes but everything, she had to bring it back to it."

"Okay I can see why that might annoy you but did you get a dress in the end?"

"No she was frustrating me too much so we left."

"She must be upset then."

"Hm I guess."

"So go talk to her."

"I will in a minute."

"Ginny, she'll be devastated."

"Fine I'll go talk to her but she's in trouble."

"Don't be too hard on her, she's sensitive."

Not answering him, she went upstairs and entered Destiny's room without knocking.

"Well?"

"I'm sorry Ginny. I didn't mean to be bad. I was just so worried and I let that take over and it ruined your day and now you don't love me."

"Sh Sweetheart, I love you very much."

"You pushed me away when I wanted a cuddle."

"There's appropriate times for a cuddle and when we're trying to get something done, that's not a right time."

"And you snapped me."

"I did because you were being irritating."

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"I'll try not to do it again."

"I would appreciate that."

"Will I get to be a bridesmaid?"

"Yes if you can behave better when we go to get your dress."

"I will, I promise."

"Good girl."

"So am I forgiven for today?"

"Yes, you will always be forgiven."

She wrapped Destiny in a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"We're all going to go to the doctors so that you have as much support as we can give you. I know it's going to be scary for you."

"Are we going now?"

"Yes let me wipe your face for you, then we'll get ready to go."

Destiny tried not to squirm too much as Ginny wiped her face but it was difficult.

"I know you don't like it. I'm almost done." Ginny soothed.

"Sorry for wriggling."

"It's fine, you're not meaning to."

"I didn't mean to be bad earlier either. I was just really worried."

"I know, I think perhaps I was a bit harsh with you."

Destiny didn't reply but hugged Ginny tightly.

"Go get your shoes on and I'll get the boys ready."

"Could I change into my new clothes?"

"Of course. Come down when you're ready."

Once everybody was ready, they flooed to a small wizarding doctors. There were different branches of St Mungos for less major issues so they were going to a paediatric one. Harry signed her in and they sat in the waiting room. Climbing onto his knee, Destiny hid her face in his shirt, trembling furiously.

"It's going to be okay, I promise."

"Want to go home."

"I know and we will when we're done here. Why don't you play with some of the toys with Teddy?"

"No stay with you for cuddles."

"Okay."

They stayed in the embrace until Destiny's name was called.

"Do you want a carry?"

Nodding, Destiny tightened her grip round his neck. Harry picked her up and carried her through to the examination room where he sat with her in his lap.

"Destiny can you be really brave and face the doctor for me? You can stay on my knee."

She turned slowly and Harry kissed her head.

"What a good girl." He praised.

"Destiny Dursley is it?" The doctor clarified.

She nodded.

"And who've you brought with you?"

"I'm her guardian."

"And just here for a general check up?"

"Yes thank you."

"I'd like to start by taking a look at that shoulder. There's a chance she may be able to take the sling off."

"Wow that would be good, wouldn't it Destiny?"

"Just wanna go home."

"I know Sweetie and we will soon. Now this nice man is just going to check your arm."

She whined softly but complied, freezing as the man moved his hands over her arm and cast a few spells.

"Yes that's perfectly healed."

He removed the bandages and Destiny used her now free hand to suck her thumb.

"Now I just need to check your height and weight so can you come stand over here for me?"

She shook her head.

"I'll come over with you."

"Noooo. Don't want to."

"Okay." He lifted her off his knee, onto the floor and walked over to the scales and height chart.

She ran over to him and he lifted her up and onto the scales. She wriggled but he was able to get her weight.

"Now stand straight Destiny and then you can have a cuddle."

She did as he asked and then leapt at him.

"She's very small and in the malnourished sector for her weight."

"I've got her a nutrient potion that she takes daily and we're getting her to start eating more."

Destiny if you sit on...sorry what does she call you?"

"Just Harry."

"If you sit on Harry's knee, then I need to look at your stomach so I'm just going to pull your top up a tiny bit. Is that okay with you?"

She nodded slowly and Harry sat back down with her. The doctor lifted her top and cringed at her prominent ribs. He mumbled an incantation and grimaced.

"Destiny have you had trauma to your stomach?"

She looked at him quizically.

"Has someone stepped on you or have you fallen onto your stomach badly?"

Nodding slowly, she hid her face in Harry's shirt.

"She was abused." Harry clarified.

"No I wasn't!" She protested, pushing herself away.

"Sweetie you don't have to be ashamed about it."

"I wasn't abused!"

"Oh yes actually, I see that on her files."

"I wasn't abused!",

"Calm down Sweetie, you're safe now."

She stood up from his knee and walked towards the door.

"Sit down please Destiny."

"No I'm done."

"One."

"No."

"Two."

"No."

"Three."

He stood up and grabbed her arm while she wriggled desperately.

"Behave Destiny or you're getting a timeout."

"I wasn't abused." She whimpered.

"Okay." He soothed, "What would you call it?"

"They just used drastic punishment. It wasn't abuse because I deserved it."

"No,no,no Sweetie. You don't deserve anything they did to you."

"Can we stop talking about it? Please."

"Okay, come sit down."

"Own chair."

A flash of hurt crossed his face but he nodded.

"Of course."

She curled up in the chair next to him with her thumb in her mouth and other arm wrapped around herself.

"Some of your organs have been damaged, your stomach and your bladder mainly. Have you had any issues with wetting the bed?"

"This morning."

"You never told me Destiny."

"I cleaned it up."

"Tell me if it happens again."

"No because then you'll be all worried and won't stop checking if I'm okay."

"Oh well I can clean it a lot easier with magic."

Shrugging, she turned back to the doctor.

"Well I'm going to give you a potion to help to regrow your stomach and heal your bladder. It should start working within a week."

"School?"

"Oh yes your Hogwarts age. All I can advise is to sleep on a towel and wake up half an hour before your friends so you can get yourself sorted just in case."

"Okay."

"And I need you to start eating some more for me, good, healthy food but also sweets and dessert."

"I can do that."

"I also would like to send you to a mind healer to help you through transition."

"I wasn't abused." She said sharply.

"Of course not. It's available for all children who move into a new family."

"Oh, what will it be like?"

"You'll have to talk to someone about your feelings and they'll help with ways to cope."

"Isn't that just what Harry and Ginny do?"

"Yes but they apart from your everyday life so it's support for when you're not comfortable to share it with your guardians. It can be helpful because you know nobody will ever find out."

"I think I'd like that."

"Someone can come into Hogwarts to do that for you. If you go see Madam Pomfrey on the first day, she'll help you get it sorted."

"Thank you."

Harry gaped at his daughter. Where had all this confidence from?

"I think that's everything. You're just going to need a few injections."

"In my arm?"

"Erm no in your bottom."

"Can I swap which parent's in here?"

"I guess."

"Harry will you swap with Ginny?"

"Sweetie are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Okay then, if that's what you want."

He went and swapped with Ginny, who came in confused.

"Are you okay Destiny?"

She shook her head and burst into tears, her brave facade completely fading.

"Sh sh baby, it's okay."

"Don't want an injection."

"It'll be okay. I'll stand right next to you and you can hold my hand. For every injection, we'll go to the store and get you a toy."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Okay."

"Good girl, go lie down on the bed."

She laid face down on the bed and Ginny pulled her jeans and pants down for the doctor. Whining softly, she wriggled and grabbed onto Ginny's hand.

"Good girl, you're doing so well."

"Owwww." She howled as the first needle was injected.

Ginny rubbed the back of her hand soothingly as the healer injected the other two in quick succession. Ginny righted her trousers and pants for her and picked her up, careful of her sore bottom.

"She'll be sore for a few hours but it'll keep her protected from all the most commonly contracted diseases."

"Thank you, is that everything?"

"Yes, I'll organise that mind healer for you Destiny and here are her potions for her stomach and bladder."

"Thanks, say thank you and bye Destiny."

She shook her head and clung on tighter to Ginny.

"Okay, well thank you. We'll call if there's a problem."

"See you later."

Ginny carried her still inconsolable child out to the waiting room.

"Is she okay?" Teddy asked.

"Yes Teddy she's fine, she just didn't like the injections."

"Destiny baby, do you want to come to me?" Harry asked.

She shook her head.

"What's gone on Harry? You're usually her favourite."

"I'm not sure. She went all confident but I think it was an act."

They flooed back home and Destiny laid with her head on Ginny's knee.

"After lunch we'll go get your three toys, okay?"

"Thank you Ginny."

"Destiny what did I do?"

"You always tell everyone that I'm abused and I'm not! Even if I was, I wouldn't want you to tell everyone!

"I'm sorry, I won't do it anymore. Come on, give me a hug."

"No want to stay with Ginny."

"One."

"Harry really, you can't force her."

"Two."

She gripped onto Ginny's hand and began to cry.

"Three. Go stand in the corner Destiny."

Sniffling, she shook her head.

"No Harry. She doesn't want to have a hug off you. Just leave her be."

"Ginny remember that the money you're planning on buying her toys with is actually mine, your family couldn't afford that."

Ginny glared at him, "You really want to make this a fight Harry? The trauma of going to see the healer was awful for her, I'm just trying to give her some form of reward for doing her best."

"Then do it out of your own pocket, I'm disappointed with her behaviour."

"Stop fighting." Teddy demanded, "You're upsetting Destiny."

They both glanced down at the trembling child in Ginny's lap.

"She's wet herself." Ginny murmured.

"Destiny, did we upset you?" Harry asked gently.

She nodded, "You were fighting because of me."

"Oh no Sweetie, that was just me and Harry being silly."

She looked down and realised what she'd done. Burning crimson, she burst into tears and began to apologise over and over.

"Sh baby, who do you want to clean you?"

"Ginny."

Ginny lifted her onto her hip and carried her up to the bathroom.

"Hush Sweetie, it's okay."

"What about if it happens at school?"

"It won't."

"It might."

"Arms up."

She pulled her t-shirt over her head.

"If it happens then we'll deal with it then. Step out of these."

"This is so embarrassing. I'm eleven."

Ginny lifted her into the water.

"You got scared and that's okay."

"I'm done now."

"No Sweetie you still need to clean yourself."

Whining, she shook her head.

"Do you want me to do it?"

"Y-yeah."

"Stand up for me then."

She stood up and Ginny started to clean her torso.

"No! Don't like it." She squealed.

"You do it then."

"No."

"Destiny you at least need to clean your bottom or you'll get sore."

"Don't want to."

"Then I'll have to do it."

She squirmed as Ginny cleaned her, tears running down her cheeks.

"I know, you can sit down to rinse off and then get out."

Sitting down quickly, she put her hands up to be lifted out. Ginny picked her up and wrapped her in a towel, carrying her back through to her bedroom.

"Do you want me to stay while you get dressed?"

"Yeah. Sticker?"

"Oh yes, let me put one on your chart."

"Ginny do I still get toys or not?"

"Yes I said you would so you will."

"Is Harry mad at me?"

"No I think he was a bit upset because he's used to being your favourite. He's Teddy's favourite too so it was new to him to have you want me over him."

"Oh. Is there going to be more arguing?"

"I hope not."

"I don't want there to be."

"Neither do I. I'll not let us argue. How about that?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"And we'll go after lunch for your toys."

"Yay."

"Come on then."

"Carry?"

"No you're a big girl."

"Big girl's don't wet themselves." She mumbled.

"You have a problem with your bladder Destiny, it's okay. I just don't want you to get dependant on being carried everywhere when you're going to be at school."

"But Harry will be there."

"I doubt Harry will carry you at school Destiny."

"Sometimes?"

"No he's your teacher while you're at school."

"But I want it to be like it is here at school."

"I'm sorry Sweetie but school's different from home."

"I don't wanna go."

"Why not?"

"Everyone's going to make fun of me and I'm going to seem like a baby, I can't see you or Teddy and it's going to be like Harry doesn't know me."

"Nobody will make fun of you. I know you'll miss what it's like here but it'll be exciting and you have to go to school."

"Don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I'm not, I don't want to."

"It doesn't matter what you want, you're going and that's final. Now come down for lunch."

"Don't want lunch."

"Destiny I'm losing patience with you."

"I'm not hungry."

"Come down for lunch."

"No."

"Listen here little missie, you don't tell me no, do you understand?"

"Not hungry."

"Do you understand?"

"I hate you."

"Right no toys for you this afternoon."

Her defiant streak faded as her lower lip wobbled.

"B-b-but I wanted toys."

"Then you shouldn't have been naughty. Do you know how much it hurt me to hear you tell me that you hated me?"

"I'm sowwy."

"Stop lisping, you're eleven."

"Sorry."

"Let's go down for lunch."

"Then I get toys?"

"No Destiny, naughty girls don't get toys."

"I promise I'll be good."

"I hope you are good but you're still not getting new toys."

"Knew you wouldn't." She sulked.

"Downstairs for lunch."

She crossed her arms and went downstairs.

"Hey Princess, how are you feeling?"

"Ginny won't buy me toys anymore." She sobbed, turning on the water works and wrapping her arms round Harry.

"Gin? Is this about our fight because I'm sorry and of course I don't mind buying her stuff."

"Destiny tell Harry why you're not getting toys."

"Because you're mean!"

"No Destiny because you told me no and then said you hated me."

Harry pushed her back, provoking a whine of protest.

"Destiny?" He said, eyeing her sternly, "Did you do that?"

"Yeah." She mumbled, looking down.

"And then you tried to get me to make Ginny buy you toys by making her out like the villain."

"I just want toys. I've never had a toy of my own before."

She gave Harry her best puppy dog eyes but he shook his head sternly.

"Toys are privileges, not rights and Ginny is perfectly entitled to take that privilege away."

"I know. I just, never mind."

"I know this transition is hard for you but you need to know what is and isn't okay."

"I'm sorry."

"I know and you're forgiven."

"Is lunch a privilege. "

"Are you being smart with me Destiny?"

She shook her head, lower lip wobbling again.

"No it's not, you're always allowed to eat. After lunch we're going to have a little talk about what are rights and what are privileges."

"Harry I promise I wasn't being smart with you."

"I know Princess and that's why we're going to have this discussion."

"Okay."

"Go sit down at the table. I'll put a cushioning charm down for you to protect you're sore bottom."

She did as he asked and was surprised that she didn't feel any of the impact from the hard wooden chair.

She took her potion and picked at her lunch. After barely eating any she pushed it away.

"I'm done."

"No eat some more please Destiny." Said Ginny.

"No."

"Do you need to go stand in timeout first?" Harry asked sternly.

"I'm just not hungry, Haaaaaaarry."

"You need to eat, the doctor said."

"But my stomach feels all funny."

"That'll just be the potions. Come on, you're not going anywhere till that plate is finished."

She crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Well Teddy, you're finished, Would you like to come flying again?"

"Yes, yes, yes."

"Go get ready."

"I want to come fly." Destiny whined.

"You can when you've finished your lunch."

"But then you said we needed to talk about privileges and rights."

"We'll do that now. If you can eat your lunch while we're talking then you can come fly."

"But I'm not hungry."

"Things that are rights, having food, having a bed and a home, going to school, feeling safe. Privileges are things like toys, being able to come flying, getting carried. Is there anything that you're confused over?"

"What's the difference?"

"Rights are things that you're entitled to, nobody should ever stop you from having. Privileges are things that are nice but you don't need."

"So you might take away privileges if I'm naughty but never rights and that's why my parents were bad?"

"Yes exactly."

"I'm still not hungry."

"Fine, Teddy are you ready?"

"Yes Uncle Harry."

"Let's go then."

"Yay."

"I wanna come."

"When you've finished your lunch, you and Ginny can come and fly."

She glared at him, pouting and folding her arms.

"I'll see you later Love, good luck." He said to Ginny.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Of course you'd take the easy child and leave me with Madam defiant."

He smirked and kissed her cheek before leaving with Teddy.

"I'm not hungry."

"I don't care. You need to eat."

They were interrupted by Destiny's stomach rumbling loudly.

"You're hungry Destiny, why don't you eat?"

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because my tummy feels all funny."

"How does it feel? Does it hurt?"

"No it feels full but not full, like there's a knot in my stomach."

"Is it getting worse the more you're arguing?"

"Y-yeah."

"I think you're feeling guilty and it's making your tummy feel funny. Do you think that might be it?"

"Yeah."

"Well I think eating your lunch like a good girl might help that."

"I'm not hungry."

"That's been proved to be wrong. You are hungry."

She hesitated for a moment more before beginning to eat. Once she started, she sped up more and more

"Slow down, you don't want to make yourself sick."

"Sorry." She mumbled, taking slow methodical bites.

If it had been any other child then Ginny would have accused them of playing up or being smart but she knew that Destiny wasn't trying to patronize her by eating so slow.

"You don't have to eat that slow Sweetie, just not as fast as you were."

"Sorry." She mumbled, speeding up again but not to the same speed as last time.

"Well done." Ginny praised as she finished, "Do you want to go fly with Harry and Teddy now?"

"Do I have to?"

"No of course not. I just thought you'd want to."

"Not anymore. I want to stay with you."

"I can come fly too."

"No, everyone's better than me."

"You can't get better unless you keep trying."

"That's what they said at school and it never worked."

"Did you struggle at school?"

"Yeah."

"What did you struggle most with?"

"Reading, writing and maths."

"You've been reading all your school books fine."

"I'm just really slow and I can't read many of the words. I just look at the pictures mainly."

"What about your writing?"

"I know my ABCs and I can write my name and some words but not a lot."

"What about maths?"

"I wasn't good at maths."

"Can you count?"

"Um, one, two, three, four, five, seven?"

"Six, then seven."

"Oh yeah, then eight, nine, ten."

"Can you add?"

"A bit?"

"What's one add one?"

"Erm," She counted on her fingers, "Two." She proclaimed proudly.

"Two add two?"

"F-four."

"Six add six?"

She counted along on her fingers, furrowing her brow when she ran out.

"Two?"

"Twelve."

"Well that was a hard one!"

"Subtraction? Can you do that?"

"No, too tricky."

"Can I test you're reading and writing skills too?"

"I-I guess."

"Just wait here."

Ginny went up to Teddy's room and got some of the things they'd got him for the next few years.

"Destiny I want you to read out loud to me what these say." She said, giving her

"C-a-t, cat. D-o-g, dog. B-a-d, bad."

"Okay, good girl. Now try these."

"l-u-c-k, luck, d-u-c-k, duck."

"Good." She praised, moving onto the next one.

"S-k-y. Erm sk-yu."

"Sky."

"Oh."

"Next word."

"T-i-n-y. I know this, tinny."

"Tiny."

"Nuh uh. Tinny, like Des-tiny."

"I know it's confusing but no, that's not right."

"You're lying."

"I'm not. How do you spell Destiny?" She asked sceptically.

"D-e-s-t-i-n-y."

"How do you spell desk?"

"Erm d-e-s-c."

"No try again."

"D-e-s-c-k."

"No. How do you know how to spell your name?

"Mum and Dad made me know in case I had to write my name down."

"They didn't help you with anything else."

"That didn't matter. I just got in trouble any time that the school rang home about my progress."

"What about parent's evening?"

"They always talked about moving me to a different class but Mum and Dad always blamed me for not trying hard enough and it'd be so bad when we get home."

"Harry and I are going to need to talk about how this is going to work when he comes back from flying. Do you want to go join them?"

"No. I want to work on my reading."

"I'll help you. We've got some books to help. Come sit in the living room with me."

They went into the living room and Ginny expanded the sofa, sitting with Destiny between her legs.

"I want you to try to read it out loud to me as fluently as you can so if you can help it, no sounding out."

"Okay, I'll try."

"Good girl."

"T-he-."

"The."

"The cat sat on t-he, no sorry, the mat. It wass-."

"Was."

"Very fluffy."

"Good girl."

"It's nam-."

"Name."

"I can't do this, it's too tricky." She said bursting into tears.

"It's okay. Let's try something else. These ones have pictures next to the words so what's this a picture of?"

"Wolf."

"So this word says wolf."

"No w-o-l-f. That's an o sound not an u sound."

"I know it doesn't make sense. You need to be properly taught this because you can't of understood anything in this books."

"I saw Harry's name in one and recognised it."

"That's very good but it isn't going to help you at school."

"Don't want to go to school."

"I know. Me and Harry need to talk about what's going to happen at school. Why don't you do some drawing while we wait for them?"

"Okay."

"Come sit back at the table then. Do your injections still hurt."

"No all better now."

"Good. Come draw then."

She got up and sat at the kitchen table where Ginny set down some pens and paper for her. Pumpkin came and jumped up onto her knee as she started to draw.

"I need to go wash all the clothes. Are you okay?"

"Uh hu."

"Call me if you need me."

"Kay."

She left Destiny to her drawing. Half an hour later Harry came back in.

"Destiny Dursley come here!" He snapped.

"Harry?" She questioned, turning around.

"You've been drawing? You're supposed to be eating."

"I ate."

"Don't lie to me Destiny, if you'd finished you'd have come outside."

"I changed my mind. I ate, I promise I did."

"I don't appreciate liars and my daughter will not be one. Go stand in the corner."

"But I-."

"I have had it with you today Destiny! I don't know what's going on with you but it stops now."

"But-."

"Harry what's going on?" Ginny asked, coming back in.

Destiny ran over to her, crying. Ginny wrapped her arms round her.

"Sh Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Harry no believe me. Harry say I didn't eat lunch."

"Harry she finished her lunch. She just changed her mind about flying."

"Oh Princess I'm sorry, I just assumed and I shouldn't have."

She burrowed her head into Ginny, breath hitching. Lifting her up, Ginny placed her on her hip.

"It's okay. Just breathe."

Her breathing slowed and Ginny rubbed her back when she realised that she'd fully fallen asleep. She shot a glare at Harry and took Destiny up to her room, laying her down in her bed.

Going back down to Harry, she explained about Destiny's illiteracy and they came to the agreement that they'd have a tutor to help her at Hogwarts. Ginny went up to wake Destiny after an hour so that she'd sleep when she realised that she'd wet the bed.

"Destiny, time to wake up Sweetie."

Whining softly, she wriggled and then froze.

"G-ginny." She sobbed.

"I know. It's okay, we'll get you cleaned up."

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

She wriggled in the wet bed, sniffling. Ginny picked her up despite her being wet and got her undressed and into the bath.

"Did this happen much at your old house?"

"Y-yeah. Every night and every beating."

"And what happened then?"

"No clothes until I'd washed and dried them, same with sheets and cold bath."

"You'll never be punished for it here." Ginny said, standing her up and washing her.

"Ginny don't like it. She whined, squirming.

"Do you want to do it?"

"N-no."

"Then hold still."

Whimpering, she stopped wriggling and held still.

"Good girl, now sit down to rinse and you can get out."

Quickly sitting down she held her hands up to be lifted out. Ginny complied and lifted her out, wrapping her in a towel and carrying her back to her room. She spelled the sheets clean and kissed Destiny's forehead.

"You get ready, I'll meet you downstairs."


	9. Difficult conversations

"No."

"Sweetheart please hear us out." Ginny pleaded.

"I don't want to be treated differently and I don't want anybody to know. I don't want a tutor."

"Destiny Sweetie-."

She stood up and ran upstairs to her room. It wasn't fair! Sobs racked through her small body as Pumpkin came and laid against her. There was a knock at the door.

"Destiny, can I come in?" Harry asked.

She didn't reply and he cracked open the door. It broke Harry's heart to see her so upset. He went over and rubbed her back as she sobbed into the cat.

"What would you prefer happen? You could always stay home again this year to learn to read and write and go to Hogwarts next year."

"N-n-no. I want to go straight away in two days."

"Okay but you'll need something in place to help. You'll need to read instructions and write essays. We'll make sure we find somebody nice."

"I don't want somebody to help. I want to be the same as everybody else."

"Destiny you can't. You need more help than everybody else. It's nothing to be ashamed of. I won't force you to have a tutor however I will not let you go to Hogwarts without one so you'd have to stay at home."

She rolled over to face him and shook her head, "I'll get a stupid tutor then."

"Ginny and I will make sure that yours is nice and we'll clear it with Professor McGonogall."

"Everyone's going to laugh at me."

"Nobody will laugh at you or make fun of you or be mean to you in anyway. I will deal with anybody who is and ensure that it never happens again."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Harry, me hungry."

"Well it's still a few hours until tea so you can have a snack. Come down to the kitchen and pick what you would like."

They went downstairs together and Destiny chose some grapes from the fridge so she sat and ate them at the table.

"Well done for telling me you were hungry Destiny. That's very good."

She blushed shyly and smiled at him as him and Ginny started to research possible tutors. Destiny sat with them and would shake or nod by the description given. Eventually they had about four short listed options.

"We're going to meet these tomorrow and you can pick your favourite, okay?" Harry asked.

She nodded and gave him a hug before disappearing upstairs to do some colouring. Ginny and Harry arranged meetings with the final four tutors for the next day.

They shared a kiss as they finished and only stopped when they heard to two children, "Ewwwwwww!" They both cried.

Harry pulled away but Ginny kissed him again, a mischevious glint in her eyes.

"Stooooooop." Teddy whined and they finally broke away.

"What would you like?" Harry asked them.

Destint and Teddy both looked at each other, as they battled for who would ask.

"Can we go flying?" Teddy finally conceded.

"Of course we can." Ginny said and took them out to get their brooms.

They all flew around and passed a ball around. Destiny was a good flyer and thrower but she lacked confidence so Harry doubted she would be trying out for the Quidditch team.

After they'd finished they went in for dinner and Destiny ate all of hers which pleased Harry. They played a quick round of exploding snap before Harry took Teddy to bed and Ginny and Destiny played a round of wizard chess.

By her bedtime Destiny was tired and climbed straight into bed. She made Harry promise to stay until she fell asleep and drifted off.

_"Brat! Worthless! Good for nothing!" Her parents chanted__"Leave me alone!" She screamed.__Silence...__Then laughter and the uncurling of a belt as she made herself as small as possible.__"If you know anything freak, know that you deserve this!"_She woke up screaming from a phantom pain across her back and sobbed. There was a wetness in her crotch and she was terrified. What if her parents came back to get her?

She wasn't alone in her thoughts for too long as Teddy pushed open the door and came in.

"Are you okay Destiny?"

She nodded and clutched the covers to make sure he didn't see the wet patch.

"I'll get Uncle Harry for you."

"No Teddy, I don't want to annoy him."

"Uncle Harry will be annoyed if you don't tell him."

He left and Destiny began to panic as bile rose in her throat. Just as Harry came in, she threw up all over herself. He rushed over and picked her up out of the bed, cuddling her as he went into her bathroom to run her a bath.

"It's okay Sweetheart. We'll get you all clean and better."

He put her in the water and, after she told him it was okay, cleaned her of sick and urine as she continued to cry and wiggle. She started to hit at his hands so he calmly let go. Her sobs got louder and she started splashing.

"Destiny if you want me to wash you then don't hit me please."

She stilled slightly and let him wash her before clinging to him so he could get me out. He cleaned her bed and tried to put her down but she clung harder.

"Destiny stay with you."

"No, it's bedtime. Come on, I'll stay till you fall asleep."

"No!" She yelled and kicked him in the side.

"No Destiny, naughty."

Her sobs got heavier once more as she let him put her on the bed and she laid down. She didn't stop crying though even when Harry rubbed her back for her.

"Come on Sweetheart, get some sleep."

After twenty minutes he relented and picked her up, taking her back to his and Ginny's room where he tucked her into the middle of the bed. Instantly, the tears stopped and she curled up into him.

"Destiny, this is only for tonight, okay?"

She gave a mischievous smile, "We'll see."

"No. If I can't trust that this is only for tonight, you can go back to your own room."

"Fine." She mumbled and cuddled into him.

Within minutes she was asleep and Ginny raised her eyebrows at him.

"I'll explain tomorrow. Sorry if we disturbed you." He whispered but Ginny just smiled and laid down to sleep.

When Ginny woke up the next morning she was aware of soft cries coming from the small child next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I-I had an accident." The girl stammered.

"That's okay. How about we have a nice bath?"

She shrugged, not fond of the idea of a bath but wanting to be clean. Ginny picked her up and carried her to her and Harry's bathroom where she ran Destiny a bubble bath.

"Ginny wash me?" She asked shyly.

"If you want me to."

She nodded so Ginny got her undressed and placed her gently in the water where she trembled and tears ran down her face. Ginny washed her quickly before getting her bundled in a towel. She put her arms up,

"Carry."

"No, you don't need a carry."

She started to sniffle as her lip wobbled, "Please."

The sight made Ginny's heart break and she scooped up the girl to carry her back to her room. They passed Teddy on the way and his face puckered into a pout.

"That's not fair! I'm not allowed to sleep in your room or to be carried and Destiny's older! Why are the rules different?"

"Destiny just had a bad night last night Teddy."

"Even if I wet the bed you make me go back to bed. You don't love me now you have Destiny." Teddy said, bursting into tears.

Ginny put Destiny down but she clung to the older girl and lifted her feet up.

"Destiny stop being selfish."

That made Destiny burst into tears too as she still refused to go down.

"Stop it right now or you can have a timeout. You are fine."

She didn't let go she forcefully got the girl off her and planted her in a corner where she sobbed purposely loudly.

"Teddy, we love you just as much as we always have. Destiny just knows how to make Harry and I cave. You don't get that luxury because we've seen all your tricks before but we still love you very very much."

Destiny started kicking the wall and Ginny looked up, "If you don't start behaving you will be grounded to your room for the rest of the holidays."

She quietened her sobs and stood there completely devastated. Ginny had been holding her one minute and now she was stood in the stupid corner and she needed the bathroom. Ginny continued to soothe Teddy as she hopped from foot to foot.

"Ginny, Destiny's doing a wee wee dance."

Ginny turned, "Go to the toilet. Then wait in your room for me."

Destiny did go to the toilet but instead of waiting in her room, she came back out to the landing and got into the middle of Teddy and Ginny's hug.

"No Destiny! Go away!" Teddy snapped at her.

"Noooooo. I can stay if I want to."

Teddy kicked her so she kicked him back and Ginny forced them apart.

"No. Both of you, you don't kick. Find a corner each."

"But-." They both started.

"Now!"

They both burst into tears and headed for the same corner which resulted in a shoving match until Ginny separated them and marched them both to a different corner. The hallway was filled with competitive sobbing, each child wanting to be louder than the other.

"Both of you stop that crying or you'll stay in those corners all day."

They both reduced to small sniffles and Ginny checked the time. Eight thirty. Harry wasn't even up yet and both children were stood in corners.

"Both of you turn around and come here."

They walked over with their heads hung low. Destiny tried to come in for a cuddle but Ginny forced herself to remain stern, "Not right now Destiny. Everyone can have cuddles when we're done here."

The little girl's face crumpled as she took a step back and looked meekly at her feet.

"Neither of you have to compete for Harry and I. You are both ours and we love you both very much. Sometimes rules can't always be exactly the same and sometimes one of you may need the adults more. That means that the two of you have to be mature and let the other one get what they need. Do you understand?"

They both nodded at their feet.

"You two get on so well. Don't spoil it by acting jealous. I don't like it when you're in trouble."

"Sorry Ginny." They both murmured.

"Now apologise to each other."

They looked at each other and neither child said anything.

"I'm sorry Teddy." Destiny finally apologised.

"I'm sorry too."

"Now both of you come here."

Ginny embraced them both and they all held each other tightly.

"I love you both so so much. I never want either of you to question that. Now Destiny, go put some clothes on Sweetie, you're still in your towel and Teddy go get changed and then we can have some breakfast."

They both went to get changed and Ginny went into her room to discover Harry was awake, "You could have come to help me."

"You sounded like you had it under control." He said with a mischevious smile.

"It's a good thing I love you."

They went downstairs to see their very subdued children who were staring at the table. Ginny made breakfast but Destiny only picked at hers before pushing it away, "I'm not hungry." She mumbled.

"Please eat your breakfast Sweetheart. You're going to need energy because we're going out to do lots today." Harry told her gently.

She gave a small whine as she ate some more before stopping and shaking her head.

"Five more bites and you can stop." He told her.

Tears littered her cheeks as she shook her head, "I'm done."

"Destiny, you'll get poorly if you don't eat properly." Ginny tried.

"Didn't before." She muttered under her breath.

Harry sighed, "Two more bites."

She ate two more bites before huffing and rolling her eyes however the adults chose to ignore it, "Thank you Destiny." Ginny said.

"We've got to go meet some possible tutors for Destiny today Teddy. You can come or stay with Ginny's Mum."

"I want to come."

"Okay, you might just get a bit bored but lets head off." Harry said.

Destiny's hands started to shake, "Me scared." She whispered and leant against Harry.

"You don't need to be scared. Everything is going to be okay. Nothing scary is happening today."

They flooed one by one and Destiny clung to Harry as he appeared after her. They were in a small coffee shop and Harry clearly spotted who they were looking for as he led them over. The woman had dark skin and her hair was in braids. Destiny thought that she looked very pretty but was still nervous as she tensed next to Harry.

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you Mr Potter and this must be Destiny. Nice to meet you too."

She shrank behind Harry as her lip quivered.

"I apologise that she is extremely shy. This is my wife and my other son Teddy."

"Hello. I can change my hair colour. Look!" Teddy said, changing his hair to bright blue.

"Wow, that's very cool Teddy."

"What's your name?"

"My name's Helena." She told him with a smile.

A waiter came over to take their orders and Harry ordered a chocolate milkshake for Teddy with two coffees for him and Ginny, "Destiny what would you like?"

She shook her head and hid her face in his chest, "Nothing."

He let it go without pushing, deciding that he could always order her something later.

"So Destiny, are you nervous about starting Hogwarts?"

She didn't answer so Harry pulled her head out from his shirt. She whined and tried to hide herself again but he blocked her, "No. Behave and answer Helena's question please."

She shook her head, too shy to do anything other than hide in his shirt but he wasn't letting her. She climbed onto his knee and hid her face before he could stop her.

"Destiny I just told you no and to answer Helen's question. You are being very naughty right now."

She burst into tears and Harry sighed, rubbing her back.

"Destiny, would you prefer I talked to Harry and Ginny?" Helena asked.

She nodded and listened to the adults talking. After a while she felt confident enough to join in and found that she really liked Helena.

"Harry, I don't want to see the others. I like Helena."

"Would you like me to be your tutor?"

She nodded so Harry and Ginny sorted out the technicalities with Helena. If Destiny was confident enough to know that she was happy with this then they were happy with it too.

**author's note**Hi, I know I haven't updated in forever but hopefully I will update more frequently again now. Please let me know what you think of this chapter.

Thank you all!


End file.
